Shout it from the bleachers
by lxk
Summary: Sequel to Hard yet easy choices. Kim is pregnant, Ron is the father, and they are getting ready to tell the world. Too bad someone had other plans... COMPLETE! Oh Yeaaah!
1. Another Boring Thursday

_**Author's note: This is the sequel to Hard yet easy choices, so I suggest you read that one first. Short summary: Kim is pregnant by Ron after a heart-breaking sitch (if I may say so myself). They decided to keep it. They're still in high school.**_

_**Ok, let's go. And remember, reviews are like potato chips: There never seems to be enough of them.**_

**Shout it from the bleachers**

"Whoever said that April was the cruelest month weren't kidding", said Kim Possible, former teen hero and world saver many times over as she leaned back sit down on the floor next to the toilet. Her mother, standing in the doorway, smiled as she observed her daughter. She remembered, with mixed emotions her own first pregnancy, which, looking back, seemed to be quite the cake walk compared to what her daughter was going through. It probably wasn't she reminded herself, carrying Kim those nine months had been quite a feat.

Perhaps it was just her motherly instincts kicking in, seeing her daughter rushing to the bathroom the first thing she did in the morning.

"Bad one?" She knelt down to her daughter. Kim's red hair was in disarray, and she wished that she had realized that Kim had another fight with morning sickness and not just trying to beat the morning rush. Holding Kim's hair back was almost forming an entirely new bond between them, one that Anne so far only had had with sorority sisters and her very best friends, as well as her husband.

"Yeah… second one today", Kim responded, looking at her mother's friendly face. "I had to get up at five for the first one."

"Poor baby", Anne said. "It's the price we pay. It'll be worth it in the end."

Kim glared at her mother. "Mom? A little too early in the morning for the pep-talk. Save it for tonight, I'm sure I'll need it then." She was glad to have her mother to help her during her pregnancy, but she was reaching the end of the line when it came to encouraging comments. Ironic, she thought, a cheerleader who had grown tired of pep.

Over all, being pregnant was not yet as troubling as it could have been. Sure, she could have done without the morning sickness, but at least it had settled in to mostly occurring in the mornings. In the first few weeks, just after having told Ron and their parents, it happened at the drop of a hat. But now, it had been reduced to a quick visit in the morning and sometimes in the evening. She'd managed to get away with it at school, saying that she was coming down with the stomach flu, or that she'd eaten something bad. When it had settled on a semi-regular schedule, she was glad. Some of the girls at the cheerleader team had begun looking at her funny, and one Tuesday, she had found a folder about bulimia slipped into her locker. She was nervous that someone was watching a little too carefully, but she was also glad that people cared enough to notice.

Anne Possible chuckled at her tired daughter, and she helped her up from the floor. "Oh, I have quite the selection of pep-talks if you would like to see the menu. I have 'it's going to be worth it', 'it'll be over in nine months' or perhaps you would like to try a taste of the eight-month 'yeah, men couldn't handle this if their lives depended on it'." Kim chuckled.

"Oh, we're not there quite yet. I'll settle for the 'you looked lovely, hon' if you don't mind.

"Oh, you do look lovely hon. Well, your hair looks like a mess, but that's my fault. And-." Anne was interrupted by her twin sons, Jim and Tim, who walked by the bathroom and noticed their sister and mother.

"Ah, man! Did Kim-"

"Throw up again? How long is-"

"This going to last?" The twins bounced the sentences between them.

"Well boys", their mother said, "nine months all in all, but this should be over with in a few weeks. I'm sure you can take it."

"Oh great! Another month of having-"

"Kim throwing up in the-"

"Bathroom."

"Morning!" Jim looked over at his brother. They didn't usually make slips like that.

"Great, now it's starting to affect our timing as well! Thanks-

"Sis! Thanks a-

"Bunch!"

"Lot!" "Gaaah!" The twins threw their arms up in unison and stormed off, leaving their sister and mother laughing at the sight of the distraught pair.

After their parents, Rufus and Wade had been told; Kim and Ron had taken the step of telling the tweebs. Kim's parents had convinced them that it would be for the best, as they would surely notice that something was odd. They were, after all, geniuses.

They'd been shocked at first. But ultimately, the thought of becoming uncles had gotten to them, and they'd spent the last weeks walking around on eggshells around Kim, treating her more nicely than they ever had before. To see them returning to their usual annoying ways had actually been a relief to Kim. If everyone else would be more considerate, it was nice to have someone treating her as if nothing special was going on.

After washing up and having breakfast, Kim got dressed. It had become a routine by now, to look at herself in the mirror with even more scrutiny than she had before. When she'd merely been a cheerleader, it was to scout for any hidden blemishes or zits, but now, she was looking for signs of the pregnancy. She had gained some, but not a lot, and nothing that couldn't be explained away with the fact that she was no longer performing amazing feats of martial arts on a daily basis. Still, her gain had earned her a few remarks from Bonnie and the likes. She shook it off however. The doorbell rang, and she was immediately in a happier mood. Ron had arrived.

Despite that Kim had her own car now; Kim and Ron walked to school together. It had been Ron's suggestion, and Kim had agreed. With their respective jobs at Smarty Mart and Club Banana, their extracurrics and spending time with friends and family, there was still time for them just to hang out the two of them, but, as Ron had remarked, it would be good for them to have something that was just for them. When they walked to school, they could talk to each other about their situation and their future. They didn't always do that, of course, but it was nice to have a routine, instead of having to sneak in disparate moments here and there.

"…And when I got there, apparently all of the Faroese-to-Macedonian dictionaries were sold out, and has been since, like, 1992. Bill had just never restocked and never ordered any new copies", Ron concluded.

"Well, I kinda see why", Kim said, "I mean… how much demand could there be for a Faroese-to Macedonian dictionary? I mean, in Middleton?"

"Granted, it's no English-to-Spanish, or and English-to-French or even a Portuguese-to-Polish, but still… it should have been in the stockroom!"

"Ron, I think it's safe to say that no one could have known a bus of Faroese tourists would crash into a bus full of Macedonian exchange students, ever! And certainly not in front of the Smarty Mart in Middleton! I think Bill should remain blameless", Kim said. She had heard about the accident on the news, but she hadn't realized that Ron had gotten caught up in the aftermath.

"Yeah, well, the next time a mob of Faroese and Macedonians almost cause a riot because they can't understand each other it won't be my fault, I'll tell you that much! Ron Stoppable never makes the same mistake twice!"

"Oh, you don't, do you?" Kim smiled a sly grin at Ron and raised her left eyebrow at him. "Just how many times have you dropped your pants during a mission?"

"Never the exact same mistake, KP. They were different pants every time. Never the same pair of pants." Ron corrected his girlfriend walking beside him, hand in hand.

"Ah. So if, say a group of Icelanders and a group of Bosnians had an accident just outside Smarty Mart…?"

"…Well, then… I guess we'd be in the same sitch as yesterday, since Bill hasn't stocked that dictionary either…" Ron scratched his chin. He'd better get on that when got to work in the afternoon. "… But still. It would be a different mistake. Similar, but different. And besides, what are the odds of a group of Icelanders and a group of Bosnians having an accident anywhere?" Kim pondered the question.

"Actually, I think the odds a better for that happening than for the sitch yesterday." She smiled, as he frowned. Now he was definitely restocking every obscure dictionary he could find, including Sanskrit-to-Gothic. "But then again, the odds of the next guys knowing English would be better, I guess." Ron relaxed a bit and smiled at Kim's attempt to calm him down. They walked in silence for a couple of moments.

"Ron…" Kim began. Ron recognized the tone. In the last couple of months, quite a few conversations had begun with this tone, and everyone seemed to change his life quite dramatically. "I've been thinking about something and I just want to see what you think."

Ron nodded, waiting for what would come next.

"I'm going to be showing in just a couple of weeks and I don't think anyone's going to think I've just put on weight without reason. I… I think we should start telling people soon." They had told a number of people so far. Their parents, the tweebs, Rufus and Wade had all been told, mostly because they would either realize quickly or because they had a right to know. Kim had also told Dr. Jasper Taine, who had been Ron's doctor when Killigan's poisoned tee had sent him into a coma. Dr. Taine was the one who first connected that Kim could be pregnant, and was also the first to know of it, besides Kim. She had gone to the hospital a week after her test, simply to let him know that she would be keeping the baby. Dr. Taine had been as sweet as sugar, as he always was, and had helped her book a time for the first appointment, which she would have in another week.

"Sure, KP. If… if that's what you want to do, I mean…" Ron knew that this discussion would have come at some point; he just didn't realize it would happen just yet.

"I mean…" Kim began again, "I'm not… we're not going to just shout it from the... bleachers. I… I was thinking that we should tell Monique, then maybe Felix and go from there." Kim didn't really have a plan in place, but she at least wanted to be able to look Monique in the eyes.

"Yeah… that sounds good… ", Ron began.

"Yeah, but…. Monique's our friend. The others at school won't react the same as her." Kim knew that she was going to get some flack from Bonnie and her cohorts, and that Ron would probably get a few remarks from the football team.

"I'm sure she'll be happy for us but…" Kim continued. She was nervous about telling Monique. A little less than she had been telling her parents and Ron, but still… The people she had told thus far weren't likely to have shunned her altogether. Monique probably wouldn't, but it was still a fear in Kim's mind that she would.

"Of course she's going to be happy!" Ron seemed to pick up on Kim's fears and decided to calm her down. "Don't you think so, Rufus?" he directed his voice towards his pocket, containing his second best friend in the world.

"Hnh! Monique like little Kim!" Rufus had taken to calling their baby "little Kim", despite that they didn't even know the gender yet. Even Ron had slipped and done the same a time or two. They had both said that they would be happy with either a boy or a girl, though, but neither were willing to name their baby Kim. Maybe as a middle name.

Kim smiled at Rufus. The naked mole rat could be counted on for the truth, at least from his perspective. She wished that he would turn out correct.

They arrived at Middleton High School. Before they entered, they stopped for another of their newly formed routines. They stood just outside of school property, where even Mr. Barkin and his rules about PDAs couldn't affect them, and kissed for a couple of minutes before entering the school. Other students passed by, some yelling "Go Ron!" or even "Go Kim!" Most, however, just smiled at them, or made the occasional mock vomiting sounds.

Kim wondered to herself, if them just making out, a sight that wasn't that unusual, could create such positive reaction, what would they say when they let it be known that they were having a baby? She let those thoughts go to the back of her mind, as they entered the school for another boring Thursday.


	2. Pyramid

The day was indeed, quite boring. The senior class of Middleton High had begun to feel an early onset of senioritis, and while it didn't show in attendance, it was seen in their attitudes. Mr. Barkin had already warned several students, and sent a number of them to detention, mostly for PDAs. He always lost a bit of his otherwise rigid control when spring rolled towards the last three months, but he was not prepared to give up just yet, at the very least; he was not going to lose face in front of the other students.

Kim and Ron had grabbed a few moments for themselves during the day. They'd mostly spent it talking about when and where they were going to tell Monique. Eventually, Kim had made up her mind and decided to tell her herself, in exchange for Ron getting to tell Felix by himself later. It wasn't that either of them didn't want to be there, but Kim had always been closer to Monique and Ron had always been closer to Felix, and they needed to get the chance to start telling people without the immediate support of the other.

She had decided to do it this afternoon. Both she and Monique had shifts at Club Banana, and Kim was sure she could get a few moments alone with Monique. She had gotten a positive indication as well. During math, Kim had caught Monique looking out the window, observing a mother walking by with a baby carriage. Kim had been thrilled to see a happy smile on Monique's face. Of course, it didn't mean that she was going to be ok with Kim having one, but still. It was a good sign.

Kim was upbeat when she stepped into the gym for the last item of the school day. It happened to be cheerleader practice, and Kim was eager to get a workout done. She had taken a break from it while Ron was recuperating, and with her not trusting her morning sickness enough not to suddenly show its face in the middle of a cartwheel, she had missed quite a few sessions. Bonnie had tried to use this to take over the role of captain, but she hadn't succeeded.

The warm-up went well, and they were really getting into the routines. Kim had managed to hold on to her role as captain, mostly thanks to writing up a whole new set of routines, which had quickly become popular with the crowd.

As they finished up the last new routine, Bonnie suddenly spoke. "Alright… I guess these new ones are getting along ok. And no one seems to really mind them..." The cheerleading squad rolled their eyes at the last statement. "But I think we need a different big finish. I think we should go back to the pyramid." The routine had always drawn huge applause whenever they had done it. But since it required all cheerleaders, including Kim at the top of it, they hadn't been able to do it in the latest games. It had been noticeable. The squad nodded in agreement.

"Fine, no big", Kim responded at Bonnie's request. "Does everybody remember it? Cause it's a big one, and…"

"Kim, we've done the pyramid for three years now. I think we all know how to do it", Bonnie interrupted. "Unless, of course, you need a reminder…?" Kim frowned. If she hadn't felt the sting of competition for a while, Bonnie would always be there to get it going. Kim smiled.

"No big, Bonnie. I remember it. Hey, I'm the one who created it, remember?" The last word was laced with sarcasm. The routine had been one of the many that Bonnie had tried to claim as her invention. "Ok, girls, places!" Kim shouted and the squad ran to set it up. "Aaaaand… go!"

The girls of the cheerleading squad jumped to action. In a sort of organized chaos, they cart wheeled, somersaulted, flipped and jumped through the otherwise empty gym. Kim, while doing her bit, noted that they still had the flow, and that the absence of the routine couldn't be noticed. The girls who had their stations in the pyramid were slowly building it up. Kim landed from a cart wheel and prepared herself for the run and the launch to the top of it.

She ran a few steps towards Kirsten and Jane, who were going to send her flying. As Kim was getting closer, she began to feel ill at ease, and it got worse with every step. She reached Kirsten and Jane who were awaiting her arrival, but stopped short.

"Come on, Kim! We don't have all day!" Bonnie, who was in the pyramid, yelled out her disappointment.

"I… I'll try again. Sorry!" Kim backed up, and started again. This time, it wasn't just a bad feeling she had as she neared the launch. It was close to panic.

Kim was glad that she had quit the hero business even before she knew she was pregnant. She didn't know for sure if she would have gone out on mission while Ron was regaining his strength from their last encounter with Killigan, but she knew well enough that it wasn't an impossibility. Now, it would have to be something… extremely special to get her to put on her mission clothes again. Like last, no, really, really last resort special. If she ended up in a sitch where she could have ended up taking a kick from Shego, or some energy blast from Dementor, in the wrong place… She didn't want to think of it. As she stopped, again, just short of the launch, she imagined that going on mission would feel something like this.

She stared up at the pyramid. She had done this before; she knew how to do this. But it was high up. She had taken falls like that before; she knew how to land from heights even higher than that. But it wasn't impossible that she could fail. She had failed before.

The other cheerleader seemed to now something was wrong. But it wasn't until Kim turned away, seemingly in shock and ran away, shouting "I can't!", that they were sure of it.

Kim ran into the empty locker room. She ran up to the big mirror and sinks, got the water running at splashed herself in the face with some of it.

She knew that there would come a day like this. Where she would no longer be able to join in the cheerleading activities because of the baby. It was just one of those sacrifices that she would have to make.

But she had thought that it would be her stepping down, after having told the rest of the squad, or when she'd grown enough to not be able to do stuff like flipping through the air any more. She never thought that it would be because of… panic.

She got a hold of herself. It probably was all for the better, she actually could have made a mistake and fell and…. The odds of it weren't that big, she thought, but after Ron's encounter with the Faroese and the Macedonians… anything could happen. She banged her hand on the counter. It still felt… weird. She wasn't used to panic. And when it had happened, it was because of good reasons, like when Ron was missing on Christmas, or when he got hit with that poisoned tee. Not because of something as mundane as the pyramid.

Kim had just about calmed down from her panic when another feeling began lo let its presence be known. "Oh, great!" Kim said to the empty room, before she instinctively headed for the bathroom and heaved.

Suddenly she became aware of another presence in the room. She didn't even have time to react before whoever it was touched her neck and… pulled back her hair softly. When Kim looked up, she saw Tara standing there.

"Are… are you ok, Kim? You just ran away in the middle of practice." The blonde cheerleader said, looking worried.

"Yeah, I… Guess I'm not done with the stomach flu just yet", Kim lied. She hadn't used that excuse in a while, but it was the only thing that popped in her head. She didn't want to use it, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone on the squad yet.

"Are you sure, Kim? You didn't look sick, you looked more… scared", she ventured. Tara had been keeping a close eye on Kim for a while now. When Kim started vomiting and tried to hide it, she knew something was wrong. In the end, she had slipped a folder on bulimia in Kim's locker, hoping that she was wrong. And Kim had stopped vomiting. Now she wondered if Kim wasn't just hiding it better. She began to rub her hands unconsciously.

"Kim, I… I was just wondering, because… you've been acting sorta… strange recently and…" Kim got up from the floor, and went for the sinks again. She did not want to have this discussion, and was starting to formulate a plan to get out of it, gently.

"No, I mean…. It's just been a few weird months, that's all. You know, with Ron almost dying and quitting the hero stuff… I've just been stressed, you know." She felt bad about playing the Ron card on Tara, who still had a bit of a soft spot for him.

Tara frowned. "I guess… I mean, things have changed a lot… I thought you'd be less stressed, though."

Kim blinked a few times. Tara was right, she really had been less stressed out, in general, at least since she told Ron about the pregnancy and Sweden. "Well, I guess fighting bad guys worked good to lower the stress somehow. You know, like getting a good workout."

Tara wasn't impressed, Kim could tell, as she slowly headed to the door. In just a few weeks she could tell her, but…just not right now.

Tara was gathering up courage enough to confront Kim about her suspicions. She went through it in her mind, but suddenly she realized something. Kim hadn't lost any weight. How could she have missed this? Tara sighed to herself; perhaps she was wrong about everything. But then again… She should have lost weight if she had the stomach flu. Everyone did. And if anything, Kim seemed to gain weight, not too much, but still… And she had quit very suddenly… And there was something about the way Kim and Ron interacted, somehow more intimately than before… And she most definitely had been scared out there…

It all reminded Tara of something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Kim was almost at the door, when Tara realized where she had seen this sort of thing before: three years ago, just before her mother told her that she was getting a new baby brother. Tara went pale with the realization. She held her hands up to her mouth and gasped. Kim noticed, and turned around.

"Tara? Are you ok? You look a little ill there" Kim had done a 180, and now focused on her friend and team mate, who seemed to be on the verge of fainting.

"Ye- yeah, I'm… I'm fine, Kim… It's…" She was unsure if she was going to talk about this now. "…It's you I'm worried about." Oh, here we go, she thought. Looks like her mouth had made that decision.

"Tara, I told you, it's just some stomach thing, it's-", Kim tried.

"Kim... are you pregnant?" Kim froze. This, she had not expected. Everyone else had to be told! And out of the nine who knew besides her and Ron, two were doctors, one was a rocket scientist and three were super geniuses! None of them had caught on!

"H- H- How did..." was the only thing that the shocked Kim could vocalize.

"Well… my mother had a baby three years ago… She acted sorta like you", Tara answered. She could tell from Kim's reaction that she had been right. She was shocked to hear it, but she was not surprised.

"Wh- What was I...", Kim tried, still not being able to form sentences.

"You know… morning sickness, I guess. And being a bit more protective, you know…", Tara said. Kim was slowly putting the pieces together. When had Tara gotten this…deductive?

"Oh… ok… Well… It's what I got." Kim knew she was going to have this conversation now, before any of the other cheerleaders came in. "Look… There's… There are not many people who know, so if you could not, you know…"

"Yeah, sure, sure…" Tara trailed off. She just needed one more piece of information, to sooth her worries. "Kim, it… It is Ron's right? You two are…?"

"Yeah, Tara. It is. And we are." Kim smiled a shy smile. She hadn't thought about it before, but she hadn't told anyone yet that she and Ron were now… doing it. Oh sure, their parents suspected it, and Monique had looked funny once or twice, but… Their parents knew, of course, what had happened in Sweden, but they did not know that Kim and Ron had had sex after that day. Kim could still count all the times, and remember them all in minute detail.

Tara smiled a big smile at Kim, and pulled her into a big hug, which she quickly realized might not be suitable, and softened her hold a little. After a minute, she released her. "I… I don't know what to say, really. Congratulations?"

"Thanks", Kim said, breathing a sigh of relief at Tara's positive reaction. "Look, I… I think we need to get back out there..."

"Yeah, sure. I'll back you up. Say you got dizzy or something. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Kim and Tara hugged once more as they stepped out of the locker room.

"…so she took it alright?", asked Ron as he settled on the couch next to Kim. She had just told him about Tara figuring things out.

"Yeah, she seemed ok. She seemed happy for us. So… well, actually it was a bit the drama. But, you know. No… urrgh. No really, really major big."

"Cool. So, did you tell Monique too, or was one enough for one day?"

"No, I didn't get around to it. Someone had spread a rumour that we had a sale but was keeping it a secret, so we had to work all day. But I'll tell her tomorrow, it'll be ok." Kim was a little sad that she hadn't had time to tell Monique, but there was always tomorrow. No big.

Ron switched the channel, and gave Kim a kiss on her cheek to precede her reaction to the show.

"Ron… 'Reportage'? Can't we watch something else?" She didn't like this news show, which consisted mostly of, in her opinion, trash. Unfortunately, it was the only news show that Ron watched.

"Oh, come on, Kim. This is hard-hitting journalism! This is not being afraid to tell it like it is! This is-", Ron began, but was interrupted by Kim.

"The show that reported that moon landing was faked and that they filmed it in the Louvre? Ron…"

"Well, still they were the only ones reporting it. That says something, Kim. That says-" Ron stopped when his girlfriends hand suddenly clasped his mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Ron turned his head towards the TV.

"…and I'm Gladys Glabra, good evening", the female talking head said. "Our first story tonight! When teen hero Kim Possible announced two months ago that she was quitting her famed and beloved service, the world was shocked at her decision. But as Reportage has discovered, the decision is rumoured to have come about…", she paused for dramatic effect, "... because of a new addition… to the Possible clan. Stay tuned, as we return, after these messages."

Oh… damn it all to hell.


	3. Foes and Cons

**Author's note: Just an interlude. Back with more chapters soon.**

Shego leaned back in the couch. She could hardly believe what she had just heard. Kim Possible pregnant? That was unexpected, to say the least.

She had been surprised when word got out that Kim was quitting, but figured it was just a snap decision, woke-up-on-the-wrong-side thing. But now? If Stoppable really had been injured, like the reports said those months ago… and if the rumour that Kim was pregnant was true…

The last two months had been quite calm for both Shego and Dr. Drakken. Drakken was sure that all of it was a ruse, to lull every villain out there into a false sense of security, and that as soon as they started working on new plans, Kim and the sidekick would show up, and no one would be prepared! But Drakken would be!

Shego had then remarked that even if this was a ruse, Drakken usually, at some level, prepared for the possibility of Team Possible interfering, and that didn't do them much good anyway. Drakken had frowned, and then turned the screw another turn, and had simply decided not to do anything until someone else had done anything first and lured Kim out of her fake retirement. He hadn't reflected on that if Kim was really retiring, this decision had just sent him into retirement. Typical of Drakken, Shego had thought, but then again, it meant that she could get some well earned rest and vacation from the usual scheming, planning and fighting.

But now…. Kim really was getting out of the business, wasn't she? Shego felt… somehow both happy and sad. Happy, because now, perhaps, they could finally launch some plans that actually did the job. Sure, Global Justice would probably step up, but they already handled a lot of other stuff, and maybe Drakken and herself could slip between the cracks of the massive bureaucracy.

On the other hand… Fighting Kim had always been one of the more interesting parts of the job. Sure, if not doing it meant that she and Drakken could take over the world, it was ok, but… Kim had always been a good adversary, one that she could actually respect. They were evenly matched, gave it all in every fight and on another level, it was fun to trade barbs now and then. Fighting some anonymous and humourless agent like Will Du would never hold a candle to fighting Kim, regardless of the level of skill..

Shego sighed, and held up her cup of coffee, in some sort of toast, before she took a last sip, and walked to the kitchen, where Drakken was preparing some sort of casserole. Ever since he had taken a break form the usual villainy, he had taken up cooking to calm his nerves. It had worked, and he was actually a good cook, but Shego always made sure that Drakken took the first bite of anything.

"Ladidida obey… ladadadidada today….", she heard him humming. She smiled a wicked grin. This could actually be quite fun.

"So, doc… how's the food coming along?"

"Well, Shego, I can safely say that adding shrimp to mother's recipe will make it THE BEST CASSEROLE THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!" He threw his hands up and smiled his usual claiming-victory-a-little-too-soon-smile. He had not lost a bit of his villainous flair, it had just transferred to more mundane subjects.

"Uh-huh. Listen…", Shego said, ready to start needling him, "have you ever thought about… you know… the sound of little feet scurrying across the floor, you know?"

"Well, actually, I have, Shego." This statement sent Shego raising her eyebrows. "But since you don't seem too keen on the idea, I gave it up."

Now Shego's eyes were wide as hubcaps. Drakken was…? Had he…? What?

"Wh- What are you talking about, doc? I've… I've never said anything about…", she trailed off. Drakken looked at her with an irritated frown.

"Shego, I seem to remember many occasions on which we could have easily defeated that infernal teen if you had only just let me use my scientific knowledge to the full extent, and let me-" Shego was catching on to where he was going and interrupted him.

"I'm not talking about clones, you big blue dolt! I'm talking about having kids!" Drakken froze. This was not a subject which came up… at all. Or, not often. There had been that one time…

"Ehh… Shego… This… isn't one of those… biological clock discussions again, is it?" Shego sighed, remembering a conversation that they had had when she came back to the lair drunk and a little depressed at losing yet again. She had shouted things that she did not want repeated about how she wasn't getting any younger and how most of her former classmates now had kids. Drakken hadn't looked at her the same for two weeks.

"No, Dr. D. I just… saw something on the TV, and it just got me thinking, that's all. So… have you ever thought about kids?" She leaned back against the fridge.

"Well… Not… Not right now, surely… It would take up too much time, and I'm not in the mood to even start dating anyone." Shego shuddered at the thought of Drakken dating. There was a thought that would keep her up, possibly laughing, all night.

"But, you know, when we've taken over the world, then? You know girls like guys with power…" Drakken eyed her suspiciously. Where was she going with this?

"Ehh… I've heard that as well…" He blushed a little, sending his skin tone closer to purple. "But, I mean… I… I'm sure that at some point… If I could find the right girl… And if mother approved… Then, I suppose I could consider it, sure."

Shego somehow wasn't surprised, but still. They'd never talked about this before.

"Why are you asking, anyway. You're not… contemplating anything are you? Because I have no room in the budget for pregnancy leave", Drakken ventured, and realized too late that it was a mistake when he saw Shego's angry face.

"First of all, we wouldn't even have room in the budget for that casserole if it wasn't for me stealing those rubies at the museum yesterday. Second, no, I'm not going to get a kid, are you kidding me? Third, if I was, you can bet your blue behind I would get leave!" She moved to exit the room. Somehow this conversation had slipped away from her.

"Hrrmpf! Why where you asking anyway?" Drakken asked, trying to focus on his food, reaching for a big bowl on the top shelf. Oh, his timing was perfect, Shego thought.

"Nothing. Just saw on TV that Kim Possible is pregnant." The crash of falling kitchenware could be heard throughout the mountain lair, along with Dr. Drakken Yell: "WHAT?! Shego, get back in here! Oh, I dropped the shrimp on the floor…"

In the timeshare lair, Professor Dementor was stretching out in his favourite chair after a gruelling day. He and his henchmen, well, mostly his henchmen, had spent the day unpacking the equipment that they had brought from their former lair. Dementor had gotten quite tired, watching the henchmen work and yelling at them when they made any mistake.

Ever since Kim Possible had quit, he had had Global Justice on him like chocolate on a black forest cake. Drakken and Killigan were both laying low, the Seniors were bouncing around south-east Asia on some cruise and Monkey Fist seemed to be biding his time as well. That meant that Dementor had become the focus of Global Justice's interest. It was, of course annoying, but it had been good to his ego to know that he was considered the greatest threat to the world. Plus, it meant that he wouldn't have to deal with Kim Possible and that goofy sidekick. Maybe it was a bit old-fashioned, he thought, but there was something more... professional in being thwarted by a large anti-crime organization instead of a teen with a website. When he saw the new concerning Kim's pregnancy, he raised an eyebrow.

"So… Kim Possible is expecting ein kind…", he mumbled, while his henchmen listened. "Vell, I hope that THE BABY VILL BE HEALTHY AND THAT THERE VILL BE NO PROBLEMS DURING THE PREGNANCY!"

He heard his henchmen snicker behind him.

"Vhy is there laughing? I strongly remember forbidding laughter that WASN'T MY OWN!" The henchmen quickly stopped and looked at each other. A struggle seemed to be going on, regarding who would answer the mad professor. Finally, one of them cleared his throat.

"Well, you know, boss… What you said… It was funny." Dementor's eyes narrowed.

"Funny how? Like ein verdammter CLOWN? DO I, THEY GREAT PROFESSOR DEMENTOR, SOMEHOW AMUSE YOU?!"

"No, boss, I mean… What you said… it was funny." The henchman was clearly getting nervous.

"What is so funny about WISHING A CHILD AND A NEW MOTHER WELL?" Dementor seemed angrier than usual.

"You know… ", The henchman stuttered… "You were sarcastic, right?"

"I do not use sarcasm vhen it comes to THE HEALTH OF UNBORN BABIES! DO YOU THINK I AM SOME KIND OF MONSTER?!"

"No, boss, no, I mean…no, boss, you're not a monster, we just…"

"JUST VHAT?!" The henchman sighed.

"You know… it sort of hard to know when you're being sarcastic when you yell like that." The henchmen cowered back a bit at the last comment.

"Vhat do you mean? I have spoken like this since I vas merely UNDERGRADUATE DEMENTOR! I HAVE NEVER HAD PROBLEMS EXPRESSING SARCASM OR IRONY BEFORE!"

"Vell, I mean well (sorry), it does take away a bit of the finer tone sarcasms…." The henchmen thought. Dementor seemed to consider the statement.

"Perhaps… but whether or not I am sarcastic, I do NOT VANT TO HEAR ANY LAUGHTER FROM YOU!" He looked back at the screen for a moment, as he thought about some moments in his life when people had reacted strangely to his statements, like the henchman had said. Perhaps the henchman was right. Ah, well, he was to set in his voice now anyway.

"I think it is time for you to get back to vork. And order some flowers for the Possible girl. No card. AND I AM NOT SARCASTIC VHEN I SAY SO!" At the very least, he was going to show a bit of common courtesy to an infuriating but respectable foe.

In a lair, somewhere in Scotland, Killigan poured himself a glass of Lagavulin single malt whisky. He sniffed it a little, and took a sip. What he had heard… It couldn't be true. It had to be fake, somehow. He drank the rest of his whisky and put the glass down. He had to investigate this further.

Somewhere, in Indonesia, a tea cup went flying, and hit the TV-set it had been aimed for. The thrower got up, walked around before he grabbed a table, seething with anger. His monkey minions kept to their corner as they usually did whenever their master displayed such a mood.

"Stoppable…" He said, with clenched teeth. He had to investigate this further.


	4. Bree Keanin, at the scene

**Author's note: Thank you so very much for the reviews! Keep'em coming. Feedback – if they could synthesize it into a powder or something that could be smoked or drunk, it would outsell any street drug.**

Kim and Ron sat, wild eyed, while the commercials aired. Kim started to breathe heavily. She couldn't believe it. How did they know? Were they just making this up? The only people who knew were their families, Wade and… Tara. Kim didn't want to believe that Tara could have done anything like this. After all, they were friends, team mates! Granted, not as close as she was with Monique, but still!

"I… I'm sure that they're just lying, Kim", Ron ventured. "I mean, it's like you said, they're-"

"It won't matter, Ron. Even if they have just made it up, they're right. And everyone's going to… know." Kim closed her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on. "You… You didn't tell Felix yet, right? And I haven't told Monique. God, not even Nana knows! How could they-." She was interrupted by the sound of the programme starting again. They leaned in, to listen intently.

"Welcome back", said the host, Gladys Glabra. She turned to another camera, seamlessly.

"Kim Possible; teen hero, teen mother? Our first story tonight comes from Bree Keanin in Middleton." The image shifted to a blonde woman, standing outside the Middleton High School.

"Thank you, Gladys. Two months ago, Kim Possible, the teenaged hero who has saved the world more than a dozen times, announced her retirement from the life of adventure she has led for the last few years. At the time, most commentators believed that the events of her last mission had been a step too far. As you remember, her loyal sidekick", she seemed to lower her voice a bit "and boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, was almost killed after being poisoned by former professional golfer Duff Killigan." She took a breath.

"Today, however, a new piece of evidence was introduced to the mystery. Sent here to us by a loyal viewer, this photo,", the reporter was replaced by a photograph of Kim, standing by the counter of the pharmacy at the Middleton Hospital, " which clearly shows Ms. Possible purchasing" the image zoomed in on the object on the counter, "a pregnancy test, at he Middleton Hospital."

Kim gritted her teeth. When she bought the test, she had realized too late that she should have gone to Lowerton, in disguise. This only confirmed to her that she should have done so. The image shifted again, to footage of the halls at Middleton High.

"Sources at Middleton High have reported that Ms. Possible has also been experiencing symptoms similar to morning sickness. We have sought Ms. Possible for a comment-"

"No you haven't! At least stop lying about that!" Kim yelled at the TV.

"But have not been able to reach her at this time." Kim sighed, as did Ron. Rufus seemed to realize that something was wrong, but didn't know what it was yet. He jumped over to Kim and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"We have also sought a comment from Middleton High School officials, but the only response we've had comes from a vice principal Steven Barkin, stating that", the reporter picked up a piece of paper and read from it, "'the personal life of students at Middleton High are not subject to comments from the staff of Middleton High.' Everyone remains silent here in Middleton about this subject, Gladys, but we did manage to get a comment from one of Ms. Possible's team mates on the cheerleading squad," Kim inched in. Had they gotten to Tara after all?

"A Ms. Bonnie Rockwaller", the reporter concluded. The image shifted again, to footage of the reporter running up to Bonnie, it looked like it was filmed on the way to the mall.

"Ms Rockwaller! Do you have any comments on the rumour that Kim Possible is pregnant?" On the couch, Kim and Ron watched as Bonnie shone up in a smile reserved for those moments when everything had gone her way. They'd seen it a couple of times, but thankfully it was mostly unseen.

"K-K-Kim Possible? Pregnant?! Oh, this is… This is just too good to be true!" Kim and Ron recognized the sarcastic tone and frowned. The reporter didn't seem to pick up on it though, as the image shifted back to her and she continued. "Too good to be true. A nice sentiment from one of her friends, and one that we join in sending Ms. Possible. Back too you, Gladys." The image shifted back to the anchorwoman again, who thanked Bree Keanin for the report.

Without either Kim or Ron noticing, James and Anne Possible had entered, having heard Kim's screaming. The male Dr. Possible was seething with anger, while his wife stood in silent shock, her right hand covering her mouth.

"Anne, get the number for our lawyer. We're going to sue these assholes back to local news", he said, going for the telephone.

"Mr. Dr. P., sir?" Ron interjected, "That won't do any good. They've been sued many times and gone free every time."

"Ron, I know that they must have good lawyers, but they just can't go around spewing these rumours! Kim is-"

"I'm in the news, dad", Kim spoke up, "like, a lot. We don't have anything we could sue them for. They even said it was a rumour." James closed his eyes and seemed to calm down a bit. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the chirp of the kimmunicator. They hadn't heard that one in a long time. Kim went to her bag, where she kept it and answered it. The image of Wade Load came up on the screen.

"Hey, Kim." He noticed the sour look on Kim's face. "I… guess you saw the report, huh?"

"Yeah, Wade, we're a little busy right now, could I…

"I was just…" Wade interrupted, " I was just calling to see if I could help. I guess people are going to be calling and I could re-rout them if you don't want to talk right now.

Kim sighed. She hadn't even thought about that. Thank god for Wade's genius.

"Thanks, Wade. That… would be great. Could you make sure that we can call out, though?"

"Sure, Kim. If you want to, I could put in a statement, if you had one prepared, or something."

"We… Not now, Wade. I'll call you if we come up with one", Kim said.

"Ok, Kim. I'm gonna spike Reportage's system, too. "Kim chuckled at the sentiment. "I… hope you'll be alright. Say hi to Ron and Rufus for me too."

"I will, Wade, Thanks." She hung up.

That evening was spent talking about what they would do next. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable came over, and together, they decided that they would confirm the story the next day. Denying it wouldn't help anyway. Ron and Kim also decided to talk to Felix and Monique tomorrow, face to face, instead of by phone. They did, however, call their grandparents and other family. Kim's cousin Joss had been very excited at the news.

The next day, Kim woke up to the sound of cars running. As she looked out of her window, several news vans had already arrived and parked on the street, anticipating Kim's walk to school.

After her usual fight with morning sickness and the mirror, Ron arrived. He had to push his way past reporters shouting questions at him. He greeted her with a kiss. After some talking, they, together with Kim's parents, exited the house. Anne took the lead as the stepped out the front yard. The reporters started to shout again, but Anne made a gesture to silent them.

"Ok… " , she started. "Kim and Ron won't take any questions. W will however say, that Kim is pregnant and the Ron is the father, and we, as well as the Stoppables wish them all the luck in the world, as we hope you do too. For now, we hope you can respect their wishes and give them their privacy. Thank you." The reporters started shouting again, but neither of them answered anything. Instead, they went to their respective cars, and drove off.

"Hope it won't be like this next week", Kim said, looking out of the window as she drove towards the school. "I like our walks."

"Me to, KP." Said Ron, extending his arm behind her shoulder. They arrived shortly. As they walked, hand in hand towards the entrance, the camera crews arrived, jumping out of their vans, ready to get some footage.

Kim squeezed Ron's hand, then leaned in and whispered: "Want to give them something besides a statement?" Ron smiled at his girlfriend, who proceeded to throw her arms around his neck and give him a big kiss. Rufus Jumped out of Ron's pocket and shouted. "Hnh! Go Ron! Go Kim! Hnh!" There was a smattering of flashbulbs. Suddenly, they stopped. Kim and Ron looked up, and saw Mr. Barkin standing between them and the reporters.

"You are currently on school grounds, Stoppable, Possible. I want to see you in my office at the end of the day." He seemed a bit angry, but it didn't seem to be directed at them, as he winked with his left eye. He turned around and faced the mob of cameramen.

"As for you… Get away from my school before I call the cops." The reporters started to mumbled, but moved back. Kim and Ron walked towards the doors and entered.

The halls were filled with students, and everyone seemed to stop for a moment when they entered. After a beat they continued about their business, seemingly trying to act as if nothing had happened. A few wolf calls could be heard as Kim and Ron went to their lockers. After a few minutes, Monique walked up to them.

"Hey, guys… I… Well…", She started, unsure.

"We know, Monique. Everybody knows by now, I guess, since Bonnie was interviewed", Kim said.

"Yeah… she's already going around bragging about her performance", Monique responded.

"Same old Bonnie", Kim sighed. She glanced at Ron, who mouthed "talk to her". "Listen, I… I think I need to explain things…"

"You don't, really, It's ok", Monique started. By then, Kim had started to drag her towards the ladies room. When they entered, the girls in their sensed that they needed some privacy and left.

"Listen… I was going to tell you yesterday, but with all the customers I just couldn't-", Kim began, but was interrupted by Monique.

"It's ok, Kim, really. You couldn't know that this was going to happen." After a moment had passed, she realized that Kim said. "Wait… so… you really are pregnant?" Kim nodded. "Whoa…. This… this is huge, I… When?"

"After Ron woke up. We… uh, you know", Kim lied. They had decided on that story instead of the real one.

"Oh, I should have guessed", Monique laughed. Kim smiled at hearing her friend. "So… you're keeping it, then?"

"Yep." Kim took a breath. "You know… if anyone could do it…"

"It would be you and Ron. Well, you anyway. Ron needs to chill out a bit to get to the daddy role, I think." Now Kim started to laugh. It was a shame that Monique hadn't seen how wonderful Ron could be when they discussed the baby and their future. Monique leaned in and gave Kim a hug. "You'll be alright. I just know it. So… you've thought of any names yet?" Kim smiled. She was gad that Monique was taking this so well.

"Not yet. I mean… I think Simon would be a good name if it's a boy. It sounds good, you know. Simon Stoppable, Like a superhero name. I guess you're going to suggest Monique, huh?" Kim and Ron hadn't discussed any names yet, but she'd always thought that Simon was a good name.

Monique raised her eyebrow and grinned, but stayed silent. After a moment Kim got unnerved. "What?", she asked.

"Kim… did…. Did Ron go and propose to you or something?"

"What? No! We haven't…. Not yet, I mean… We're still in high school! Why would you-" Kim responded, a bit flustered.

"Then why did you say 'Simon Stoppable' instead of 'Simon Possible', huh? Come on, you can tell me…" Monique grinned even bigger.

"Monique! We've… We're not there yet", Kim said, trying to calm down. "I just… you know, at some point, I'm sure that…"

"Oh, that boy better get down on his knees or I'm getting mean! And no, I'm not suggesting Monique anymore. I was going to, but now… Monique Stoppable? Euurgh."

Kim laughed at her friend's remark.

"Seriously, Monique. I know it's probably going to happen, but we're not trying to rush anything right now."

"Well… rush any more you mean. You do have a bun in the oven, remember?" Monique responded. Kim's eyes went wide at the comment.

"Monique! I'm… you're teasing a pregnant woman?", she responded, in a faked shocked tone.

"Well, yes", Monique said. "But mostly, I'm teasing my best friend, who just so happen to be pregnant by my second best friend. If I can't tease you a little, who can?" She flashed Kim a huge smile, before hugging her yet again.


	5. Bonnie Rockwaller, triumphant?

Felix Renton leaned back in his high-tech wheel chair. He seemed to contemplate what Ron had just told him.

"Well… ok, then", he said. Ron waited for him to continue, but Felix stayed quiet.

"Ok? Just… ok?" Felix nodded. "No 'this is the weirdest thing I've ever heard' or even a 'how could you, Ron'?" Felix shook his head.

"Nah. Well, a 'congratulations', I guess. But the weirdest thing I've ever heard was you transforming into a giant beaver, and I… kinda see how you could, Ron. But… otherwise, I'm good."

Ron looked at his friend. "You're taking this… rather well."

"Yeah, it's not really my business. And I am happy for you, even though I guess this means you're going to miss our Friday night gaming sessions."

"Well, there is that", Ron acknowledged. "At least for the time being, you know, with the reporters and all. We gotta send a good image if we're gonna get them off our backs, and me goofing off isn't gonna do the job."

"Yeah. The vultures are massing. But when they're gone, I expect a marathon tournament of Zombie Football, you know that." Ron smiled and nodded. "So… you two thought up any names yet?"

"Nope. Well, Rufus is campaigning for Kim Jr., but I don't know. You have a suggestion?" Ron raised his eyebrow. Everyone who thus far knew had supplied their own name, it between other names.

"Nah. Felix Stoppable? Euurgh," Felix mockingly said.

"Well, it would be Felix Possible, but-" Ron began.

"Oh, come on! You haven't proposed yet? She's having your kid, you gotta propose, Ron!"

Ron squirmed a bit in his chair. He looked around the cafeteria, and hoped that no one had heard Felix' minor outburst.

"Well, no, not yet. We… we haven't talked about it and… we got a lot on our plate as it is, you know. We're doing this one thing at a time." Felix raised his eyebrow at Ron's statement.

"Ok, it's not my place. But if there's not a ring on that girl's hand in a year, no matter what kind, I'm gonna get angry." Ron smiled at his friend.

"Sure thing, Felix. I gotcha."

They day went by. Most people at Middleton High tried their best to pretend nothing was going on, but their looks sent clear messages. Some were positive, others… if not negative at least sceptical. Most who actually took their time to ask, had a positive tone, however. Kim and Ron mentally kept a list of people who did so, and in some cases were surprised at the people who had wished them well.

The day was nearing a close. There was only one item left on the schedule, for Ron it was football practice, for Kim, it was cheerleading.

Kim decided not to suit up for practice. She already knew what was going to happen in there. Two years ago, another cheerleader had gotten pregnant and had been unceremoniously been thrown off the squad. Kim knew that she wasn't going to get any preferential treatment of any sort, especially since Bonnie had probably convinced the entire squad by now. The pregnancy had already affected their performance, even before everyone had known.

Kim sighed, and entered the gym. The squad stood at the far end, seemingly discussing. When they saw that Kim had stepped in, they fell silent. Kim crossed the floor. At least, she wouldn't give Bonnie the satisfaction of kicking her off the team. She would rather quit, head held high. As Kim approached, she saw the grin on Bonnie's face.

"Well… if it isn't the expected expecting…", Bonnie said. "You're out of uniform, I see. How fitting, K."

"Could have sworn you were sworn you were happy for me yesterday, B." Kim bit back.

"Oh, Kim. I am happy. So very, very happy. Because now, you can finally take the rest you deserve and let someone else take the captaincy for a while. Unless… you think you can handle it?" Apart from Bonnie's words about her happiness, there was not a sincere word coming out of that mouth, Kim thought. And the challenge at the end was a bit too much, even for Bonnie.

"No, I quit", Kim simply said, and wore her best no big-look. Bonnie's look, however, turned sour. Kim had stepped down as captain way too easily.

"Well, I've already talked to the girls and they think that I should be the next captain. And as captain, I think that you should take a break from the squad as well-." She didn't get any further, as Kim interrupted her.

"When I said I quit, I meant the squad, Bonnie. And I know you want to throw me out, but I'm not giving you that pleasure." Now, Bonnie was looking even angrier. The girls were starting to be impressed by Kim. This was supposed to be the moment Bonnie finally took her down a notch.

"Don't get snippy with me, Kim! It's not me who got knocked up by that loser-"

The slap was heard throughout the court. The girls looked in shock as Bonnie held her hand against her chin and winced in pain. They then directed their looks at the person who had dealt Bonnie the slap in the face. She spoke, with an angry tone.

"Shut up, Bonnie", Tara simply said. Even Kim was surprised. Tara was usually quite timid and calm. Tara walked past the shocked cheerleaders and stood in front of Kim.

"We've been talking, Kim. And most of us think that you shouldn't do any more cheerleading." Kim's heart sank a bit. "But… we do think that you still could be a part of the team. Your routines have always been the best, and… And I say you stay on as our choreographer." She turned to the rest of the squad. "Anybody who thinks so too?"

A smattering of hands was raised. Only four people did not raise their hands, Bonnie and three of her closest cohorts.

Kim smiled, and was close to tears when Tara said: "Ok, so it's decided. You're our official choreographer." The other girls cheered, and ran up to congratulate Kim, not just for the retained confidence they had in her, but also for the whole baby thing.

Ron walked out on the field in full gear. In the distance, he could hear flashbulbs going off. He sighed inwardly. He had hoped that they would have lost interest by now. He was shook out of his thoughts by Mr. Barkin, who was approaching.

"Stoppable. Go back to the locker room, you're not practicing today." Ron was shocked to hear it.

"But… but Mr. Barkin, sir, we're playing Lowerton next week! We need the-"

"Yes, we need the practice, Stoppable. But with those vultures over there", he indicated the reporters, "I'm gonna have problems with keeping the team in check and run the drills I say and not play for the cameras. And, as I see it, without you practicing, the fourth estate won't care."

Ron felt ill. He wasn't expecting this.

"But… Am I still playing next week? I mean, Jones isn't gonna cut it, they'll catch him for sure!" Barkin looked over at Jones. He knew it was true; Lowerton would pounce on him without effort. He took a sharp breath.

"We'll see, Stoppable. If this has calmed down, maybe. But as it is now, you're not playing. Now, get off the field." Ron started walking towards the locker room, head hung low. "And don't forget, I want to talk to you and Possible later!"

Ron sat down on a bench by his locker. The room was empty and he closed his eyes. He pondered going over to the basketball court to see how Kim was doing when he heard voices. When he had gone in to change, the junior varsity team was just leaving, and he guessed that some hadn't left yet. He closed his eyes again, not listening to their conversation. Suddenly he heard his own name mentioned.

"So, you heard about Stoppable?", one of them said. Ron recognized the voice as Howie Noe, a senior who had been demoted to the junior team.

"Yeah. Wasn't expecting that one, tell you that." Ron didn't know who the other voice was.

"Really? I don't now, it's not that surprising." This was certainly getting Ron's interest.

"What's that supposed to mean? Possible's not that easy." Ron was getting angry at the implication.

"No, course not. I mean… she's had, what, three boyfriends in four years? And those are that Erik dude who just disappeared, Mankey, the 'sensitive guy' and Stoppable." Ron eased up a bit at hearing Howie's words.

"So what are you saying then?" The other voice asked.

"Well… I'm not saying anything. Just, you know…"

"Oh, come on! What're you thinking?"

"Just… you know. They're really different people you know."

"So? Haven't they known each other for a long time? And what does that have to do with anything?" The other voice didn't follow Howie, Neither did Ron, yet.

"That's doesn't mean anything. Remember when I dated Joanna Conder? I've known her since second grade, doesn't mean it'll last."

"So maybe they're not you and Joanna Conder."

"Sure, I'll give you that, but… Do you honestly think they would still see each other after high school? In college? She's going to, I don't know, Upperton U, and he's going to Lowerton Community College, at best. It wouldn't work." Ron winced. How they would work out in college had been a concern of his.

"Wait, wait. Are you saying that he did this on purpose? Ron Stoppable? Come on!" The other voice seemed almost indignant. Ron was thankful for his support, even if he knew that the point was a moot one. He had, after all, not even been conscious for that event.

"No, I'm not saying that, I know Ron, he wouldn't do that. I'm just saying… that this really worked out in his favour, is all. Now, she's stuck with him, even if it wouldn't have worked out in college."

"Man, that's harsh. For all you know-"

"For all I know, they wouldn't last a day after enrolling. My brother had a girlfriend when he started college, and she was in love with him, but she dumped him after, like two months. How do you know Possible wouldn't do the same? Or even after a year, or two?"

"I don't. I don't know her, you know."

"Yeah. Still… it worked out in his favour if he didn't want to lose her, is all I'm saying. Not implying anything else."

The guys changed topic. They didn't notice Ron slipping out, feeling quite ill and angry enough to punch a dent in the first locker he saw in the hall.

He walked over to the court, and peeked in. Kim was sitting on the bleacher, taking notes while the squad were doing some routine. He walked in, and sat down next to her.

"Hey, I thought you were quitting?", he asked, confused.

"Yeah, I was, but they asked me to stay on as choreographer! Isn't it great?", Kim said, shining with joy.

"Yeah, it is", said Ron, happy for his girlfriend. "I never thought Bonnie would-"

"Oh, it wasn't Bonnie's idea, it was Tara's." Kim responded. She suddenly thought of something. "Ron, why aren't you at practice?" Ron sighed, his bad mood returning.

"Barkin… suspended me from the team I guess. He said that the reporters were disturbing the other guys or something." Kim looked at Ron with a sad face.

"Oh, poor baby…" She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "It'll just be a couple of days, I'm sure. They can't hold out that long." Ron smiled weakly at her.

"I guess…Anyway… Barkin reminded me about the thing later? What do you think it's about?" Kim shrugged.

"Don't know. Either he's going to yell at us or expel us. Don't know which."

Half an hour later, they entered Barkin's office, hand in hand. He was still in his coaching gear, but behind his desk. He motioned for them to sit down. He got up, and moved towards the window.

"I'll have you two know, I've had a number of calls today. Most wondering what I'm going to do with the both of you. Many say I should expel you."

Kim and Ron began to panic, but stayed outwardly calm. They squeezed their hands tighter. Barkin turned around.

"Of course, I'm not going to do that. I can't do that. I can expel students for attendance problems, various attitude problems, stealing or destroying school property, but not for being pregnant. I'm going to need you to stop with the public displays of affection, but otherwise your… situation is not of my concern. Except for a few things." He opened a drawer and picked up a piece of paper.

"Possible, you have confirmed that you are pregnant, and intend to carry the full term, correct?" Kim looked at Ron. What was this?

"Y- Yes, sir."

"Then I advice you to talk to the school nurse, so that she is prepared for any complications. Will you require any time off, in your estimation?"

"Uh… no. I mean, the baby's not due until-"

"That'll be all, thank you, Possible, There is no need for me to now the rest. You're free to go, both of you."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. Was this all he wanted?

"Uh, Mr. Barkin?" Ron asked. "Are you sure that's all you wanted?" Barkin looked at them.

"I only need to know if you're expecting to take time off, and to see to it that you notify the nurse. I'm sure she already knows, though. That's all the school is required to do in cases like this, unless the students in question ask for additional assistance. Are you asking for additional assistance, Stoppable?" Ron looked at Kim, who shook her head. He did the same.

"Good. Now, out you go, and stop being all the… lovey-dovey, before I have to put you both in detention."

Ron and Kim got up and moved towards the door, Kim exited first, and Ron was almost out the door, when Barkin spoke again.

"And Stoppable… abandon her and you'll be very, very sorry."

"No risk, Mr. Barkin. She's… She's stuck with me." Ron didn't reflect on his words until later. When he did, he felt even worse than he did before.


	6. Habeas Laser!

**Author's note: Space Attorneys! Coming this fall on LXK-TV! The only show about the fast-paced, intricate world of interstellar law! What would a jury of your peers look like if you're a sentient nebula charged with manslaughter? Are space zombies from Klaatu-B really responsible for their actions? Is telepathic testimony admissible in court? Habeas corpus? Habeas Laser! Starring Jimmy Smits as Section Attorney Jackson Wiley, Marg Helgenberger as A.S.A Sariita and Tony Danza as himself! Don't miss it! Thursdays at 10 On LXK-TV! LXK-TV - Insane ideas - Insanely good!  
**

In a week, the reporters had gotten tired of following the teenagers around town. While most of them were quite used to the idea, most of the people they followed could be counted on doing something stupid; Most of them because they wanted to stay in the limelight a bit longer and there was nothing that could accomplish that as a good scandal, many of them because they were, sadly, just that dumb.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable did nothing of the kind. While they had made some reports on Ron being cut from the football team or Kim doing stockroom duty at Club Banana, there were no scandals to be found. They held hands, they kissed, and they smiled lovingly at each other, blah, blah blah. Ron didn't hit the bottle; Kim didn't break down in public.

On Wednesday evening, the last news van drove away. Anne Possible was in the kitchen and saw them pack up and leave Middleton for the next scandal, wherever it may be. She breathed a sigh of relief. Finally things could get back to normal. Or, well, at least semi-normal. Her daughter was still pregnant after all.

Kim and Ron returned later that evening, from the game against Middleton. Despite that the media coverage had lessened during the week, coach Barkin had decided that since Ron hadn't been able to practice, he wasn't in the game. Ron had at least been promised that everything would go back to normal for the game next week, against Jaynesman High.

It had been a new experience, for both of them. For the last four years, both of them had been out on the field, or at least next to it, as mascot and cheerleader or cheerleader and running back. Now, they were just sitting on the bleachers, watching the game. It had been ok. Ron had suffered with his team as they fell behind in the first two quarters, and had enjoyed the final half, when the resurged and took the victory. Kim, on her part, had mostly suffered with her squad, as they were led in the routines by the somewhat tyrannical Bonnie. They had done well, though, and Bonnie actually was quite good at picking the cheers and leading the girls. Advantages of four years of back seat cheerleading, Kim thought.

As they walked home, they remarked that they were no longer followed by… anyone. They looked at each other and smiled. They'd manage to weather another bad sitch.

As they got to Kim's house, the doctors Possible were just leaving, along with the tweebs.

"Well, your dad came in the kitchen, and when I told him the last van had left, he, uhm…" Anne Possible had to stop herself from laughing. James Possible sighed.

"I punch the cabinet in my joy of not having reporters following you two around anymore…" "And that's how the curry fell into the Bolognese. It wasn't salvageable. So now, were going out to eat. Want to come along?"

Kim and Ron tried their very, very best not to look at each other, because it would have given them away far too easy. They hadn't had a real moment alone for almost a week.

"Uhh, no, mom, we'll just grab some leftovers or something, or maybe we'll head to Bueno Nacho, it's no big, really, but I hope that your food will be good, I heard good things about that new French restaurant, although I guess you couldn't bring the tweebs, but there's this new place on-"

"Kim?" Ron interrupted.

"What?"

"Rambling."

"Oh. Oh! I mean…" Their parents looked at them, Anne bemused, James frowning. The tweebs seemed mostly confused.

"We are very random, Kim. We could go anywhere to get food. We may even get some take out. We don't know yet, we'll decide when we get there." James spoke slowly, to get the message across to his blushing daughter.

"Then why are you dressed up so nicel-ow!" Kim managed to stop Ron.

"Veeeery random is all I'm saying. Veeeery random..."

"Alright, James, I think they got the message", his wife whispered. "Let's go", she added, and the rest of the Possible family got in the big family car and drove off. Kim and Ron stood on the steps in front of the door for about a minute, anticipating Mr. Dr. P. to turn the car around for a check up. He didn't, so they rushed into the house. After running to the kitchen and rooting out every piece of cheese they could find, they took a plate of it to the living room, turned on the TV, and sat Rufus down in front of it.

"HereyougobuddyIthinkSpaceAttorneysisoninaminutesoyoujusteatyourcheeseandwatchtheshowandwe'llbebackinhalf-ow, ow ,ow! I mean an hour, have fun little buddy!" Rufus shook his head in confusing, and then took a piece of the Edam. "Hnh, hnh! Habeas Laser!" He liked the show well enough.

About fifty minutes later, Ron landed on Kim's bed, beside her, spent. A week of stress and worry had washed off them in the hour they just had had. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Worth the wait?", Kim asked.

"Oh yeah. That was just… badical," Ron responded. "Now I'm just wondering about when your parents get back. And if we have time to get some food."

"Hmmm… I think there's some meatballs left since yesterday. We can heat those up with some macaroni or something."

"Done deal! Do we get up now, or can we snuggle a bit first," Ron said and leaned in to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"I think it's best if we get up. 'Very random', and all that." Kim got up and started to put on her clothes. Ron admired her for a minute before getting up. They went down and started cooking up the leftovers. Rufus eyed them suspiciously, but eventually shrugged. They seemed to do this sometimes, go away for an hour and then coming back looking all flushed. He didn't mind, because they provided him with very good cheese whenever they did.

"Hey, Ron…" Kim suddenly said. "I got a call yesterday, I forgot to tell you. Dr. Director called and wished us well."

"Really? Cool of her. How was life in the old cloak-and-dagger world of international… spydom? Spyhood?" Ron didn't seem to get the right word.

"It's espionage, and they're more about law enforcement. Anyway, she made an offer."

Ron froze. They hadn't talked that much yet about colleges yet, other than that Kim wouldn't start until next year, at the earliest. They hadn't gotten further than that.

"Oh? What, eh… What kind of offer?"

"Well… since I'm gonna be a mommy and all that, I can't really work as an agent or anything in the field, they're pretty strict about that, but she did want me as an instructor at their academy after college, maybe even as some kind of supervisor in other fields too. She said that she had some ideas for you too, but she didn't say more than that."

"Wow, KP! That's… that's amazing! Are… are you going to take it?" Ron was excited at hearing his girlfriend was getting offers.

"Yeah, I don't know yet. I mean… it would be a great job, but… I was actually thinking about something else." This surprised Ron.

"What?", he asked.

"Well… Uhm… you first. If we weren't going to GJ, what would you do?" Kim hadn't planned on making this a serious discussion, but now, it seemed, they were having one anyway.

"I… I guess… I would go into college… I was thinking about culinary school, but only after taking classes in economy, you know. So I could open a restaurant later." Kim smiled at him. Ron was a great chef, it was one of those fields where he was just a natural genius.

"That sounds great, Ron! You'll be a great chef, I just know it! I mean… you really only need the diploma from the culinary school, I don't think they could really teach you anything new."

"Yeah, I… I think so to. But what was your thing?" Kim took a breath. She had considered many fields, mostly because her parents practically forced her to look at advanced science and medicine, and she had figured that if things had changed now, she owed it to herself to look at everything.

"I… I was thinking about law school. I guess… GJ and other stuff like the FBI is out, because I don't want to do the really dangerous stuff anymore… But I still want to be in law enforcement, so I thought… why not district attorney?" Ron considered it. Sure it was more on the academic side than he was expecting, but… it seemed to fit. He smiled. Actually, it was perfect. He could just see it in front of him: Kim, dressed in a business suit, running through the halls of justice, papers in her hands, storming into the court, shouting "I object!"

"I can see you doing that. You'd be great, you know, talking in court and all. Catching the bad guys and throwing them in jail."

"Yeah, I thought so too", Kim said. They looked at each other, silently. "So", Kim said eventually, "A D.A and a chef. Sounds… Like us." She smiled.

"Yeah", Ron said, nodding. "It's a shame about the GJ thing, though. I'm sure you'd be great at that."

"Yeah, I would. But, you know. Sacrifices. Or maybe evolution? Anyway, Dr. Director did say she had something for you, I'm sure you'd do well there too."

"Yeah… But saving the world and going on missions? Never was much fun without you. Cooking is another thing entirely, you suck at that." Kim laughed, and threw a meatball at him.

They ate their food, and continued talking, though they changed the subject to talk about the football game, and how it would have been a much easier win if Ron had played instead of Jones, and how the pyramid wouldn't have looked so asymmetrical if Kim had been the captain. After 20 minutes, the rest of the Possible family came home from the French restaurant Chez Gordon Cleu. The tweebs had been surprisingly well-behaved. Ron kissed Kim, and left.

On the way home, he went back to thinking of Kim as an attorney again. She had seemed happy when they talked about it, and he knew that it would be a good fit. But at the same time… He knew that she had been a bit sad too, even if she'd kept a brave face. Global Justice had always seemed like the natural progression, at least for her if not the both of them. Going from simple missions to actually fighting crime and injustice on a world stage… And now, it wouldn't happen.

Ron knew that it wasn't his fault. As Kim had said, it was evolution. They had to adapt to their sitch, and they were in this together. He didn't want to think about what Howie Noe had said, because it was wrong on many levels, but… He honestly didn't know if he would have been a good fit at Global Justice, he was never going to be as competent at it as Kim. She would have been great there. And now she wasn't going to take the chance. Because of… he sighed. He couldn't blame the baby, and he really couldn't blame Duff Killigan for this, even if he wanted to. And there was only one person left to blame.

Kim leaned back in the couch. It had been a good evening, she thought. She smiled at remembering their… private display of affection. He was really getting better with every attempt, as was she, if Ron's smile every time could be an indication. The talk had also been good. They were becoming more mature every day, and the thought of Ron as a chef, while she worked as an attorney was already growing on her.

"Kim", her mother called suddenly, "I think Ron forgot something in your room." Kim froze. Please, oh please let it not be his boxers, she thought. The embarrassment of her mother discovering the obvious evidence of… Furthermore, Ron was still losing his pants at inopportune moments, even when they weren't going on missions (and at opportune moments, but that was another thing entirely).

Anne came down the stairs, holding Ron's backpack. Kim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, well. He's going to have to get it tomorrow, I guess", Anne said, but Kim shook her head.

"No, he said he needed to work on his biology homework, he said he had to hand it in tomorrow." She paused. "I'll just take a walk, and give them to him, I'm sure I can catch him." She grabbed the bad, and left.

The evening was cold, and she wished she had grabbed a warmer jacket. As she neared Ron's house, she suddenly felt watched. She turned around, and was shocked to see Monkey Fist standing behind her.

"Good evening, Ms. Possible… Nice night for a walk." He changed his position into a fighting stance.

Kim couldn't move. The panic she had felt when she had attempted the pyramid routine at cheer practice had nothing on this. Even before she was pregnant, Monkey Fist had always been a nightmare to fight. He was smart, cunning, totally ruthless, and an expert fighter, even without the Mystical Monkey Power, which she had never grasped what it really meant. Apart from Shego, Kim had always viewed Monkey Fist as the most dangerous foe they had.

Kim stood, still frozen in place. She couldn't fight him, not now. It would… No, she had to fight, she decided. Monkey Fist wasn't after her, he was after Ron, he always was. She couldn't just run and hope for the best. But there was something wrong here, where were-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something landing on her back. Of course. His monkey ninjas were never far behind. She didn't have time to react before she felt a cloth pressed against her face. She began to feel dizzy, but managed to grab the monkey and throw it over her head. It didn't help her dizziness, though, as she felt her legs giving up, and felt the sidewalk hit her back.


	7. Schemes

**Author's note: ****Thanks for the all the reviews! Sorry for not updating, but, you know, life. And the world track and field championship. Additionally, this is my first real attempt to write an action sequence, so if you're dropping a line, drop one on how you thought I handled it, and I will be much obliged. Aaaannnnnnd… Go! **

The phone rang in the Stoppable residence. Mrs. Stoppable answered, and quickly shouted for Ron, who was sitting in his room, playing Zombie Football in preparation for the upcoming marathon game against Felix.

"Hi, Ron", he heard Mrs. Dr. Possible's voice. "Is Kim still there? Her curfew is coming up, and I don't want to have her grounded for a week just when you've managed to get rid of the reporters and all." Ron frowned.

"Uhh… Kim isn't here, Mrs. P. Should she be?" As Anne Possible cleared her throat, he could sense that something was seriously wrong.

"She was going over to your place drop off your bag, Ron, You forgot it here, has She… Is she not there?"

"No, she… she's not here." Ron was practically out the room, already. He put on his trademarked jersey and picked up the slumbering Rufus. "I'll come over."

Ron left the house, and ran towards the Possible home. The scooter just wouldn't cut it. As he rounded the first corner, he saw his bag lying on the sidewalk. Oh, god, he thought as he ran up to it. Next to it laid the Kimmunicator. He looked around, but couldn't see anything or anyone out of the ordinary. He turned the kimmunicator on. Normally, the screen would be filled with the sight of Wade behind his computer. This time, it wasn't the case.

"Wade? Wade! WADE!" Ron shouted. After a moment, a very sleepy 12-year old appeared, dressed in a Fearless Ferret pyjama.

"Ron… Uhh… "Wade blinked several times trying to organize himself." What's the... uhh… what's that word again?"

"Wade", Ron interrupted. He didn't have time for this. "I think Kim's been taken. I found her kimmunicator on the street and… I don't know where she is." Ron was trying to keep himself together. Wade was now completely awake, and started to type on his computer. If Kim wasn't carrying her kimmunicator, there was no way he could simply track her. Other information was going to solve this one.

"Ok, Ron, look around. Is there anything out of order, do you see anything that shouldn't be there?" Ron glanced around a second time. Everything seemed ok. He shook his head.

"Ok, look at the backpack. Anything weird there?" Ron picked up his bag. Nothing seemed weird, there weren't any sign of anything, and he put it down again.

"Wade, which villains are loose, it had to be one of them! It… Killigan." He froze. It had to be Killigan, somehow. He just knew it.

"Nuh-uh! Monkey Fist!" The voice came from Rufus, who had immediately jumped onto the bag as soon as he had put it down.

"Are you sure, buddy?" Ron asked his second best friend. The implication that it could be Monkey Fist made him shudder.

"Uh-huh! Smells like monkey!" Rufus indicated the bag. Ron picked the bag up again. He could smell something, but was not sure what it was. Rufus' sense of smell was better than his, so he was willing to believe it. He returned to Wade.

"Could it be him, Wade?" Wade tapped at his computer.

"He hasn't been seen for a while, I don't know. I don't have anything on his whereabouts either, hold on, I'll check with Global Justice's systems."

While Wade was busy calling up GJ, Ron knelt down and petted Rufus. "Good job, pal." He looked at the bag again. Damnit! If he hadn't forgotten… No, don't go there, Stoppable, won't do any good at all, not at all, NOT AT ALL. Rufus ran up on the bag again, and rooted around. Suddenly he leaned up again, holding a hair. Ron could see that it wasn't a long red hair of Kim, but a black, short one. He slided out the analyzer on the kimmunicator, and placed the hair on it. Wade seemed to get the info, and took a pause from his GJ communications.

"Yep, it's a monkey hair. I guess that's confirmation. Sorry, man."

"Not as sorry as he'll be. Do you have any info yet?" Ron was trying to concentrate as hard as he could now, not to think of what the madman could be doing to Kim. Get the job done, Stoppable, don't go there, he thought. Wade shook his head.

"Monkey Fist has never really been on GJ's radar. I guess because he's into mystical… things instead of the regular villain things, I don't know. I found an unconfirmed report that he's in some sort of temple in Indonesia"

"When's the report from?" Ron asked.

"It's… a new one actually. Today, to be exact." Wade frowned. "Ron, I don't know, it could be Monkey Fist who made the report. It could be a trap." Ron sighed.

"It's the only lead we've got. Set up a ride."

"Got one, you'll be there in a few hours. I'm gonna notify GJ, and they can join you there."

"Ok, Wade, but I'm not waiting for them. He's after me, and I'm not sure how long he's gonna wait before he gets impatient." Wade nodded.

"The ride will be there in five minutes. Take care, Ron. Good luck." The image vanished. Ron took a breath. His eyes began to water, but he blinked it away. Get a grip; get a grip, GET A GRIP.

The ride was quiet. The pilot had tried to start up a conversation about that time Kim had saved his life when the glass-bottom boat he was on was boarded by pirates, but he noticed that Ron wasn't very responsive. Ron's mind was growing dark, at the thought of what Monkey Fist could be doing right now, and what Ron would do if… Rufus noted Ron's serious face, and tried his best to keep him in touch with the real world.

"Hnh. We save Kim and little Kim. No worry." Rufus was, in fact, worried, but Ron needed him now. Rufus was going to be Ron's Ron, so to speak.

In the temple, which had once been dedicated to a monkey goddess, Monkey Fist watched as Kim Possible woke up. He had restrained her to a metal wall, with heavy iron cuffs at her hands, feet and one covering her mouth. He watched as she squirmed, and smiled. "Don't tire yourself, Ms. Possible. Don't want you to be asleep when your boyfriend gets here." Kim fought even more at the mention of Ron, but soon realized that it was useless.

The pilot soon announced that they were reaching the drop zone. Ron got ready, and jumped, for the first time without his usual fear. Everything he used to be was gone, suppressed.

They landed, and soon found the temple. Ron stepped in, wearing a grim expression that Rufus tried to emulate as best as he could.

The temple was made out of huge blocks of stone, with a dirt floor. The interior was surprisingly large, the ceiling at a height that would have reached a third story window. Ron immediately saw Kim, who was fastened to the metal wall two stories up. He saw the stairs leading up to it, and headed for it, not caring if there were any traps laid out. Kim saw him, and tried to yell at him, but the piece of metal covering her mouth kept her from being heard.

"Stoppable…" Ron heard a voice saying. "You got here faster than I thought." His tone was mocking.

"Yeah, I had a good lead." Kim was surprised at hearing Ron's voice, which seemed a lot darker than usual. "Let her go. Now."

Monkey Fist grinned, as he stepped out of the shadows. "Well, getting right to it, are we? Shame, really. I always thought that your incessant babbling was the only contribution you made to your little team."

"Not in the mood. Let. Her. Go." Ron gritted his teeth. Rufus snuck out of his pocket silently and started to climb the stairs.

"Oh, come now, Stoppable. Don't you even want to know why I kidnapped your little, how is it you Americans say… baby mama?"

"Mystical Monkey Power issue, Jealousy. Madness. Don't care."

Monkey Fist sighed. "Really. You're so angry you don't even want to know what I could possibly want to do to her?" This caught Ron's attention.

"If you so much as touch her-"

"Yeah, I see where you're going with that… Come on. Ask me." The madman grinned.

"Why are you doing this?", Ron slowly said. He almost felt it as a loss to have to ask. "Is it some monkey power thing?"

Monkey Fist sighed. "You know what I hate about you, Stoppable?" The question took Ron by surprise.

"My good looks and human feet?" He responded. Above him, Kim smiled. Finally, a trace of the old Ron. Rufus was making his way towards her, and she tried to yell again.

"No, Stoppable. Nothing like that." He fell silent for a moment. "I worked hard for the Mystical Monkey power to be mine. I studied, I searched, I planned. I do everything I can to better myself. You? You stumble along. Not even caring about the gift you have. Squandering the power out of… what? Laziness? Ignorance?"

"Maybe because power corrupts, Fiske." Ron responded. He didn't care about the Englishman's reasons, but at least it was buying Rufus some time.

"Only if you can't control it! And I will! That's why I constantly search for new artefacts, new information!"

"Is my baby and girlfriend one of those?" Ron spat. Monkey Fist fell silent again.

"No", he responded. This made Ron uneasy.

"No?"

"No. I once thought that a child would either inherit the powers, or somehow strengthen my hold of it. I eventually found that it wasn't to be. Mystical Monkey power has to be earned, by showing the courage to enter the circle of the jade statues. It can not be inherited. And the ancient monkey master had several children, but he did not gain any power from it." Monkey Fist stated, while starting to move around, in a circle, Ron matched his movements. "Thank god I found that out before things got out of hand with that horrible Amy", he added.

"So what's this about then?" Ron asked, not interested in hearing any more of the standard villainous ranting.

"To crush you, of course. Do I need any better reason than to try to rid myself of the only true opponent I have? Ninjas! Seize the rodent!"

Out of nowhere, four monkey ninjas surrounded Rufus, just as he had made his way to Kim.

"So… enough talking?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Let's start the fight." Monkey Fist responded, and grinned as he took a battle stance.

Rufus looked around him. The monkey ninjas slowly inched their way towards him, blocking him from the panel that possibly could set Kim free. He wondered what he should do. He could maybe take down two monkey ninjas, but four at once? That wasn't going to happen. He looked up at Kim for any suggestions. Kim looked at him and then looked at Ron, who had just taken a battle stance. Rufus understood what she meant: help Ron.

Ron awaited Monkey Fist's attack. It came, but Ron managed to evade it. He tried an attack himself, but Monkey Fist ducked out. This was going to be a close fight.

Rufus ran down the stairs, monkey ninjas hot on his heels. He gathered up strength to make a lunge for Monkey Fist's ankle, and when he got close enough, he made it. Monkey Fist saw him coming, however, and kicked Rufus away, just as he was getting close.

Ron lost it. This guy comes after my girlfriend, my child and now he's going after my pet, he thought, and attacked, ferociously.

Kim saw the fight from above. Ron was doing well, and had the madman backing away. Ron didn't land any blows, however, and Kim realized it was all a trick. Ron was lashing out, angry as all hell, but Monkey fist was expecting it. This was his plan; to make Ron so angry that he would fight badly. Ron was telegraphing his every move, and Monkey Fist was reading him easily. Calm down, Ron, she thought. The only way you're going to beat him is if you don't fight angry.

Monkey Fist was backing away, and Ron was feeling glad at that. Monkey Fist didn't seem fazed, though, as he kept smiling. Ron knew something was wrong. Suddenly, Monkey Fist threw a punch, just as Ron was coming back from one of his own. It connected, and sent Ron flying across the room. Kim screamed. This time, it was almost as if Ron had heard her, as he looked up at her, and got up from the floor. A blue glow surrounded him.

"So… the next level, is it?" Monkey Fist continued to smile. "Good. Wouldn't want to see you defeated without knowing you gave your all." He came at Ron again, and this time, their fight was… hard to comprehend. Kim couldn't make out what was happening at all times. Their blows seemed to fast for her eyes to follow, like when she was fighting the improved bebes. It also seemed as if the glow acted like a force field, as some blows she could see seemed to glance off without reason.

Ron knew he was losing. Despite the anger he felt, Monkey Fist had been right, he was not experienced at all in using his mystical powers, and Monkey Fist was. He managed to hold him off, while he attempted to cool down. He was trying to read Monkey Fist, but it was going to be hard against a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Monkey Fist still had that smile on his face. If only…

Just then, Monkey Fist connected a blow, and sent Ron sailing back into a wall. Ron felt like he'd been run over by a truck. Monkey Fist stood over him, ready to… Ron didn't know what would follow.

Suddenly, he felt something new. It was as if he'd been revived from the death bed. He looked at his right hand, and saw it grasping the Lotus Blade. It had come, despite that he couldn't say if he had consciously called for it. He raised his legs, and managed to kick Monkey Fist into the wall he had just hit Ron into. Ron got up, and Monkey Fist scrambled to his feet as well. He wore a look of surprise, and terror.

"But… it… it couldn't! The temple was built… as a haven from the Lotus Blade! It can't come in here!" He shouted, trying to grasp the situation.

"Yeah, when was that, the fourth century? Guess the batteries must have run out", Ron spat back. The blade turned shifted in his hand, and formed into a huge mallet. He swung it.

Monkey Fist took a dive to the left, and narrowly missed getting his head smashed. His right hand, however, was not so lucky, as the mallet caught it. Monkey Fist could feel bones breaking. He fell to the ground, in pain. He tried to move his fingers, but they wouldn't respond. Just then, a rumbling was heard in the temple. Stones were shifting, due to Ron's hit. Monkey Fist suddenly felt dust falling on his neck. He looked up… and saw a large stone from the ceiling, at least 7 x 7 feet, falling towards him. He rolled away, but felt a sharp pain again. He looked at his feet. They'd been caught under the stone, just above the ankle. He tried to pull out, put it was no use. He was stuck.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. He had won. He turned around, and walked towards the stairs that led to Kim.

"Hold it, Stoppable! We're not done yet!" Monkey Fist shouted. Ron didn't even turn around.

"Yes, we are. You lost", he responded.

"I have done no such thing! You may have beaten me in physical combat, but we're not through yet!" Ron turned around, and saw the Englishman pull out a small object, no bigger than a keychain. He began to panic and started back toward Monkey Fist.

"Stop! Or your girlfriend dies!" Monkey Fist held the object at Ron. He could see better what it was now, a silvery thing, with a black button on it. A remote control. "If I push this button, an electric current will flow through her body. She'll die, and the baby too."

Ron felt panic. The madman was going to… No.

"If you hurt her, I'll..."

"I'm sure you will. But at least… I win." Monkey Fist tried to restrain himself from laughing.

"What do you want, then?" Ron asked, trying not to show the panic he was feeling.

"Your death, Stoppable. Use the sword. End it all." Ron couldn't believe what he heard. He tried to think. Just then, Monkey Fist noticed Rufus, who was edging towards him.

"That goes for your rodent too! If he gets closer…" Rufus had managed to get away from the monkey ninjas, even after taking the kick from Monkey Fist. He had tried to get closer, but now, he was caught between the Englishman and the ninjas. He growled, but stood in place.

Ron stared up at Kim, who by now was crying. She had been so happy when Ron had managed to fend off and defeat Monkey Fist, but now… She knew what she would have done, given this hopeless sitch. And Ron was going to do the same thing. She frantically tried to shake her head, and scream, but the mouthpiece held her back. Ron… Don't! Please!, She tried to think… at him, as if he could somehow read her mind. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility, what with what she'd just seen.

Ron started to walk towards the stairs again, but Monkey Fist threatened him again. Ron's eyes filled with tears, and he felt them trickle down his cheeks. All the things he wouldn't…

"Sorry, KP", He said, loud enough to be heard, but softly still. "You know I have to. But you know… I'll always love you, and the baby. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." He raised his arms and placed the edge of the sword against his chest. He heard Monkey Fist starting to laugh his maniacal laughter…

"Hold it, lad!"

Huh, Ron thought. That wasn't Monkey Fist's voice, that was-

"Killigan! What are you-" Monkey Fist yelled as he turned and saw the golfer, teed up just a couple of yards away.

"As the great Rabbie said, English… The best laid schemes o' Mice an' Men.." He paused, and swung his club. It connected with the ball, and sent it flying towards Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist saw the golf ball coming. He dropped the remote on the ground. Normally he would have switched it to one of his monkey feet or his other hand, but now, they were out of commission. He reached for the sky, and followed the ball with his eyes. As it came down toward him, he knew that this was his only chance.

He caught it. Grinning, he threw it away, as fast as he could, not caring where. It exploded, sending his ninjas into a frenzied panic because of the noise, which bounced off the walls. He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back towards his remote…

It was gone. He frantically looked around him, and saw that blasted rodent, holding it.

"Hnh! No hurting Kim and little Kim!" Rufus growled at him. He looked over at Killigan again. The Scotsman grinned.

"…Gang aft agley. That's for Queen Mary, 'your lordship'" , Killigan said, with disdain in his voice.

Monkey Fist was livid. He breathed heavily and screamed, not words, just a scream of anger. Suddenly, he felt… drowsy… As his eyelids became steadily heavier, he looked down towards his legs, seeking the answer to a new pain he suddenly felt, along with the drowsiness. As his glance reached his pants, he saw something he hadn't seen before. Just before he passed out, he recognized the object. He had never been much of a golfer, at least no more than tradition demanded, but he knew a tee when he saw one.

Suddenly, he couldn't hold his eyelids open anymore, and he collapsed onto the dirt floor.


	8. Explanations from a Scotsman

**Author's note: Wow, quite the reaction you ****guys had! And now, the explanation!**

Ron had barely taken his eyes off Monkey Fist, and was relieved to see him pass out, He was suddenly reminded of the new danger that Killigan's presence represented. He composed himself and went into a battle stance. The golfer twirled his golf club like a baton, before stopping, and, reaching behind him, put it into the bag he had strapped on his back.

"I'm nae here to quarrel, lad. Go help the lass down from that contraption."

"How do I no you're not lying", Ron responded, still in the stance.

"Well, if I really wanted ye dead, I wouldn't have stopped English here, would I?" The golfer moved towards the unconscious Monkey Fist, and knelt down to check. He still breathed, and there was a pulse.

"Maybe you just wanted to finish the job yourself?" Ron knew it was a possibility, but something told him this wasn't the case.

"Lad, I'm not like the 'lord' here. I'm a bit more… practical than obsessed. At least in this case." He stood up again. "Now get up there, or the lass will never forget it, I'm sure."

Ron walked over to the stairs and climbed them, keeping an eye on Killigan constantly. Rufus was still down on the floor, but had moved away from Monkey Fist, taking the remote control with him. Ron reached Kim and managed to find the control for her release. As the metal cuffs released her, he managed to catch her. As soon as she had gotten her feet on the floor, she flew up, grabbing Ron's face and pulling him in for a kiss. They stood there for several minutes, just kissing each other and letting their tears fall freely.

"Good job, Ron", she finally spoke. "That was… amazing! I've… I've never seen anything like it!"

"Yeah…. Now you know how I felt every time you started kicking butt." He smiled, and she laughed.

"Seriously, Ron. That was… out of this world!" She looked at him, amazed at how calm he was at what he'd just accomplished.

"Maybe a little, ok. Let's just get out of here" Ron felt a little ill at ease at being in the temple. Before, he hadn't noticed, but now…There was something off about the temple, It was if the Lotus Blade screamed at him to get out, and he was close to being led away by it. It took some control for that not to happen.

The walked down the stairs, and were immediately joined by Rufus, who hopped up on Kim's leg and scurried up to her shoulder. When he arrived, he gave Kim a peck on her cheek. She returned it, and gave him a pat on the head for good measure. They walked over to Killigan, who had removed the tee from Monkey Fist's leg. Kim stared at him.

"That… please don't tell me that's…." she said.

"Dellocain? Aye, lass. I don't know how ye managed to cure your boyfriend here, but leave this to me." Kim's eyes almost bugged out. When Ron had been tagged by the Dellocain, she had resorted to having sex with Ron to cure him. Somehow she couldn't see Killigan… Urrgh. Now there was an image that she needed removed quickly. Something popped up in her mind, though… The sex wasn't really the cure for the poison directly, it was the jolt the act sent through Ron's nervous system that was. And there had been other was of sending such jolts. She shuddered.

"Let's get out of here, Ron", she said, and pulled him towards the exit. She looked back, and saw Killigan pull a new club out of his bag. She hadn't seen it before, but she could see in the dim light, that the back end had been sharpened. Killigan raised the club… and as they walked out she believed she heard it fall.

They reached the outside of the temple, and Ron calmed down from his queasiness that had plagued him. Monkey Fist had supposedly chosen the temple because it somehow made carrying the Lotus Blade harder, if not impossible. Too bad for Monkey Fist, Ron's anger had blocked those effects out for long enough to defeat him.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the kimmunicator. Sadly, it seemed that one of Monkey Fist's kicks or punches had hit it, as it seemed to be broken, at least for now.

"Aww… I never get to have any nice things for long", he said. Kim smiled.

"Better it than you. But Wade's going to be grumpy for a while. How far is the nearest town from here?" Kim hadn't been conscious when she'd been taken to the temple, and wasn't really sure of where they were. Ron looked a little perturbed.

"Well… the problem is that we're on an island here… I don't know if there is anything besides the temple. Anyway, GJ is going to be here soon enough."

Suddenly, they heard steps behind them, and Killigan emerged from the temple. There was blood on his kilt, and Kim could only imagine what he had done. Not that she cared that much about Monkey Fist, but the thought that it could have been what she would have had to do to once to save Ron was unbearable.

"He'll live, don't worry. I dinnae intend to be a murderer two months ago, and I dinnae intend to be one now." Kim stared at him, and her face formed into a serious frown.

"You… didn't intend to… You call yourself the world's deadliest golfer! You shoot exploding golf balls! You have a sharpened club! YOU USED DELLOCAIN! What, in God's name are you talking about, you insane bastard?!" Ron was wondering if he was going to have to hold Kim backing. He was also wondering whether he really wanted to.

"Right, lass, I guess I've earned that. Suffice to say, the golf balls are intended to stun rather than kill, and the 'deadliest golfer' thing is more about ego than intention. The Dellocain, though… Aye, I believe I owe you an explanation." Killigan looked somewhat chastised by Kim's words. He moved back a little, and sat down on the temple stairs.

"I was contacted by the ones that had stolen the shipment originally. They said they had no use for it, that it had only come as a benefit while they were stealing something else, and that they had been referred to me. They said it…." He paused. This had been one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He was a proud man, and didn't like to relive it. "They said it was merely a paralyzing agent. I don't know if they lied, or if they just didn't know what they had. Anyway, I'm as much to blame anyhow. I didn't check up on it, I took their word. When I used it on ye", he looked at Ron, "I was trying to paralyze ye, not kill ye. I guess that's a small comfort, but it's true."

Kim and Ron listened to his story. Somehow, it made sense to them. Killigan had never tried anything as cruel as outright murder before, and it seemed off that he would do so over anything as simple as a diamond heist.

"So, why are you here, then? Why did you help me", Ron asked. He was going to look this gift horse in the mouth.

"When I saw the news report on yer wee one, and congratulations on that, by the way… They said that ye had almost died from the Dellocain. I thought that they were lying at first, but then I decided to check. Attempted murder and assault are two different crimes, ye know. Anyway, I realized that the report was right, ye would have died. And I did nae intend that."

"But why did you come here? Did you follow Ron or me somehow?" Kim was trying to piece it all together. Killigan took a breath.

"Nae. I came here, because… Monkey Fist was the one who recommended me as a buyer. I thought that he could direct me to the sellers. I tried, but couldn't locate them. When I came in, I saw that ye were fighting him, and that ye were in the bunker without a good wedge. So, I figured… I owed ye."

He fell silent. Ron and Kim looked at each other. They really didn't know how to take his story. It seemed to be true, but… it somehow made them feel a bit empty. All they had lived through, all the pain and hard choices… because of a mistake?

Killigan got up, and walked toward the temple entrance. "Well, I'm gonna grab monkey lad, and make sure he'll get to a hospital for new bandages. He would have lost those grotesque feet anyhow, but I don't want his murder on my list of crimes."

Kim looked at him. "You bandaged him? How do you know how to that?"

Killigan looked at her. "Well, before I became a professional golfer, I was going to be a doctor. Then I realized my calling as a player, and left my studies. Still remember most of it, though."

He continued towards the entry, and vanished. After a few minutes, he came back out, carrying the still unconscious Monkey Fist. Killigan had, as he said, placed bandages on the stumps where the genetically altered feet used to be. They bleeding seemed to have slowed down.

"Well, ye two. I guess I'm off", he said, and started to walk down the stairs.

"Hold it! You don't think we'll let you get away with this? You're still a wanted criminal", Kim shouted.

"Aye. But… I could have attacked ye, and didn't. And I did save yer lives. Would that be worth me getting away this once?" Kim gritted her teeth at what he was saying. He had a point though. She considered it, and looked at Ron for guidance. They may be on more equal footing now, but some choices seemed to be up to her, still. He nodded at her, while wearing a somewhat dejected look.

"Fine", she said. "But if we hear anything about you doing anything criminal, we're coming after you, baby or not. This is just a temporary truce, not anything permanent. You've caused enough grief."

Killigan nodded, and walked away. He pondered Kim's words. He knew they'd be after him, he could see it in her eyes. He wondered what he was going to do next, as he headed towards his boat.

Kim and Ron sat down on the steps. They thought about what Killigan had told them.

"Can't…. can't believe it was all just a mistake", Kim said. "I mean…" Ron grabbed her hand.

"Yeah… seems that way…" he didn't know what to say. He sighed. "Well… the mistake wasn't ours, at least. And… I don't regret any choices we've made. You?"

"No, of course not", Kim responded. "I would have done it all again, everything. Saving you, having the baby… Everything." They inched toward each other, as Kim laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Then what does it matter", Ron said after a few minutes. "Killigan made the mistake, not us." Kim smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe it was just… fate. Or something like it. Anyway… I'm a bit too tired to think about it right now. When do you think the GJ crew will be getting here?"

Ron looked at his watch. It was still set for Middleton time.

"Don't know. Maybe an hour?"

Kim smiled at him. "Got any cheese?" She asked. Ron raised an eyebrow, and smiled.


	9. Making Sense

**Author's note: They last few weeks have been a bit hectic. ****I'm studying literature at college right now, and our teachers has been terrorizing us with literary theories such as Russian formalism, post-structuralism an hermeneutics. It's kept me from writing, but everything has its time.**

**The teacher I had these last few weeks, and in some courses last year, sadly passed away unexpectedly and tragically this Monday. Tragic, as he was only 48 and had a twelve year old girl. **

**In something moving close to irony, it was him who actually inspired me to start writing fanfics. I had read them for a while before starting myself this august, but had never considered writing myself, at least not seriously. He inspired me on the sly, with some dry wit, as was his style. He said that much of what we today consider to be great literature could be seen as form of fan fiction. What is commedia dell'arte if not taking familiar characters and putting them in new contexts? What is the Odyssey but taking a well known figure and making him run from the plot bunnies? What is the Divine Comedy but self-insertion and interacting with historicaland fictional figures?**

**These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Disney. Some day, like Ulysses, Virgil and Columbina, they will belong to everyone and no-one. **

**This is also the last chapter this time around. But I'll be back in the same universe. It'll be a series, I'm sure of it. Oh, and a tip: read this chapter, then go back, start from Ron and Kim in bed and flip on "Head over Feet" by the wonderful Alanis Morisette. That's the soundtrack.**

**This one's for you, Peter. Vila I Frid.**

The ride home was fairly uneventful. A Global Justice helicopter had arrived after about two hours, and after a quick debriefing, Kim, Ron and Rufus boarded it. Two agents remained behind to secure the location and to later track down Monkey Fist. They had been somewhat confused at hearing that Kim and Ron had let Killigan go, but had no choice but to accept it.

During the ride, Kim had decided to check up on Killigan's story. The group that had stolen the Dellocain had been in league somehow with Monkey Fist, but Kim wanted to find out why and how.

Two hours into the flight came the answer. On the list of the various drugs that had been stolen along with the Dellocain, she found a reference to a drug that was in production by The Fossing Corporation, same as the Dellocain. The drug, Endentin, was, at the time, going through testing, but the development and research had since been discontinued. It had been intended as a way to increase muscle strength, and had been tested with good results until some undisclosed and apparently unacceptable side effects had been discovered. At the time of the robbery, they were testing it on primates. Monkeys.

Kim sighed. She could imagine what Monkey Fist had been thinking. A drug that increased the strength of his monkey ninjas, and possibly himself? Too good to miss.

Meanwhile, Ron was on the phone, talking to the Yamanouchi School. Sensei had contacted him, but Ron had been a bit too spent to maintain a telepathic connection. Ron told the story, and when he reached the end of it, he could practically feel the joy emanating from Sensei, despite that they were just talking on the phone. Sensei, on his end, felt immense pride in hearing the story, and as Ron ended his tale, told him that Ron's use of the Mystical Monkey Power and the Lotus Blade had been felt as far away as the school. Sensei had actually been surprised, as he hadn't expected Ron to be ready to use all aspects of his gifts this soon, at least not as skilfully as he had. Ron had admitted that fighting for Kim and the baby had focused him beyond-

"Excuse me for interrupting, Stoppable-San. Did you say… baby?"

"Uhh, yeah, Sensei. I… I thought that you had heard… I mean, there were reporters and everything!" Ron was a bit stumped. The last few days, he hadn't managed to go anywhere without people either congratulating him or looking at him funny, well, funnier.

"Stoppable-San, the Yamanouchi School was intended as a retreat from the outside world, were the art of ninjutsu can be studied without any distractions. And besides, our cable went out two weeks ago, and that most honourable cable man has not arrived, despite clearly stating he intended to come by as soon as he could." Ron could almost hear a hint of irritation in Sensei's voice. Almost.

"Well, I… I don't know what to tell you. Kim is pregnant, I'm the father… That's why Monkey Fist went after her." Sensei was silent for a couple of moments.

"Stoppable-San. I am happy to hear that you and Possible-san will become parents, as, I am sure, are the students here. I must, however, remind you to continue to learn about your powers. One day, the world will need a champion, and you will be the only one who can answer the call. I know, by experience, that becoming a father will change you, and make you seek a less perilous life. But you have a responsibility to the world, Stoppable-San. Never forget that." Ron's head was swimming.

"When?"

"It could be tomorrow, it could be in ten years. But if you are prepared, you will prevail. So continue your training. Not for you sake, or the world's, but for your child's sake. I wouldn't want to see the child of the Monkey Master grow up fatherless."

"Monkey Fist… said that the monkey power couldn't be inherited", Ron said. "Is that true?"

"It is true. The first Monkey Master had children and grandchildren and so on. None of his successors had any semblance of the monkey power. Your child will not walk the same path as you, Stoppable-San. Unless you see fit to send him or her here to us at Yamanouchi, to be trained as a ninja?"

"Ehh, I'm having enough trouble deciding where to go to college myself. I'm really not in the mood to start thinking about where the kid is going just yet."

"Very well, Stoppable-San", the Sensei responded, with an amused tone of voice, "I'm sure we will have opportunities to discuss this later. For now, I only mean to wish you and Possible-San well." Ron was just about to hang up when he remembered something.

"Wait, Sensei. The Lotus Blade, I'm… I'm not really sure how to send it back to you."

"There is no need to send it back to Yamanouchi, Stoppable-San. The Lotus Blade is where it is needed to be." With that, Sensei hung up. He pondered on how to let his students know the Monkey Master would be a father. He smiled, and remembered the time he had announced that he himself would become one. They would probably respond the same. Quiet dignity and respect.

Instead of having to jump out of the GJ chopper, it actually took them the entire way to Ron's door. The teens were so tired they'd practically passed out during the ride, but the helicopter seats weren't exactly designed for comfort, at least not in the sense of sleep. Ron immediately offered to walk Kim home, but she protested. After this ordeal, there was no way she would be leaving his side, at least not for the next few hours. She had already called her parents from the helicopter to tell them she was safe, and that the baby and Ron were fine too, according to the GJ medic. They were fine with Kim staying over at Ron's or Ron at their place.

They entered, said hi to the Stoppables and went directly to bed. Normally, now was about the time that they would have gone to school, but they'd decided to take the day off.

They woke a couple of hours later, in each other's arms. They laid there for a few minutes, before Kim chuckled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Just remembered. The basketball team are playing West Field tonight. Barkin's coaching. Guess we should have picked another day to ditch school."

"Do we really have to be there?"

"Yeah. The girls are doing a new routine tonight. I have to be there to check up on them", Kim replied. She would much rather stay in bed with Ron the rest of the day, but the team had given her a second chance with the choreographer position, and she didn't want to shirk it.

"Ah, well. We've only had a day off in two months now. Guess it should be ok." Ron smiled.

"Sure. I mean, no big." Kim looked over to Rufus. He was still snoring. Maybe this could be an opportunity for a little private time? Ron seemed to know what she was hinting at.

"KP, ah, my parents are coming home any minute."

"Shoot. Well, I guess we'll just snuggle for a bit, then", Kim said, and leaned in for a kiss. A few moments later, she leaned back.

"By the way, did you get a chance to talk to Dr. Director yet? I'm just dying to know what job she had lined up." Ron hadn't said anything about it, but Kim figured he could have talked about it last night or during his ride to Monkey Fist's lair.

"Uhh, no. But, like I said, I'm not going to work there if you're not going to." They'd talked about this earlier, and Ron had spoken his mind then. Kim looked at him.

"Ron… I would have told you to do it anyway, but now? After yesterday? You kicked Monkey Fist's butt! And you used your monkey powers! You should work for them, it would-"

"It wouldn't be the same without you, KP. Really." Kim looked at him. He seemed... almost sad.

"You can do good, Ron. Whether I'm there or not shouldn't matter. I'm flattered, really I am, but come on, Ron. At least talk to her." Ron looked at his girlfriend.

"Will you consider it too, then?"

"Ron, I… I did. But I decided on something else, that doesn't mean you shouldn't-"  
"You settled on something else, Kim." Ron had raised his voice a little to interrupt Kim, and this took her by surprise. "Don't… don't make it sound like anything else. You've wanted to work at GJ since we learned it existed, you don't just… change your mind like that." Kim thought about Ron's words.

"Yeah, it's a sacrifice, I said so last night. But that doesn't explain why you shouldn't work there. You can do this without me, you know that." Ron sighed at Kim's words.

"Kim…" He was struggling with how to phrase this one. "Why is it only you who's sacrificing things right now?" This took Kim by surprise.

"Ron, I… You're making sacrifices too, don't say that."

"Like what? I didn't get to play football for a week? Like that's a sacrifice with Barkin coaching. Kim, you've…" Ron paused. This was going to be too important to screw up by saying the wrong thing. Vocabulary, don't fail me now, he thought. "You've sacrificed cheerleading. You've practically sacrificed the next year to staying home. You've sacrificed going to the great universities, and you've sacrificed Global Justice. Me? I've sacrificed nothing yet. I think I should start, somewhere, and if you're not going to go to GJ because of the safety of the baby and all, then I'm gonna do the same." Kim lay silent as Ron spoke.

"You're going to make sacrifices, Ron, don't worry about that. But you don't have to do the same sacrifices as me. If you're gonna own a restaurant, you'd bet your cute behind I'm not gonna let you work evenings. And-" Kim didn't get any further.

"That's just the small stuff, KP. You're giving up your entire future here. We haven't even discussed if I'm gonna take time off from college after the first year or 18 months, but somehow you went from Harvard and Yale and Global Justice to Upperton Law and the D.A's office quicker than… quick!"

"Really, Ron, it's four years away! I might change my mind in that time. Even if we weren't gonna raise a baby there's no guarantee I would have ended up at GJ, I could have changed my mind about that too. Sure, I want to work for GJ, but… But I don't have to. My life doesn't revolve around that."

"Kim, I mean... It's just unfair, and I don't like that you're sacrificing this much for me and the baby." He paused, and Kim waited. "It's just... if we weren't in this sitch you were going places, Kim, and now… I feel like I'm holding you back, because…" Oh, he just had to put himself in the position to use that. Particular. Phrase. Didn't he? "Because you're stuck with me."

Kim stared at him, with wide eyes and a semi-gaping mouth, stunned.

"Ron… What are you…" was the only thing she managed to say. Ron sighed.

"If this hadn't happened… It's just… It's all working out ok for me, isn't it? You'll stay with me and won't… go to some fancy college and… I don't know, meet some incredibly smart and good-looking guy and-"

"Shut up, Ron." Kim interrupted him. "Are you saying that if… that if we hadn't decided to have this baby, or if it hadn't happened, then I would have met someone else?" Ron nodded slowly.

"It's… I heard some guys talking, and they said…. Well, basically what I said. It's working out nicely for me, not so much for you. And they're right."

"And the meeting new guys thing?" Kim was not letting that one go.

"Well, I mean… we don't know. I mean, I don't think you'd just dump me like that, but… We'd be living in different worlds, Kim. And not just like now, but in different cities too, probably. Who knows what would've…" He trailed off, as he saw Kim's face. She looked shocked, angry, hurt and…. Loving all at the same time. He continued. "Every time I wake up next to you or even just look at you, I… I think 'How the hell did I pull this one off?' I think that this is some fluke of fate, and that-" He fell silent as Kim put her hand on his mouth.

"How the hell did… Ron…" She gasped for a breath.

"You stood up for me, a girl you didn't know on a playground. You come with me to fight bad guys all over the world, despite that you're scared all the time. You've saved the world, people, name it, countless times." Tears were falling now, but she didn't care. Pools were forming in Ron's eyes too. She breathed again.

"You admit your feelings when you have no reason to think I would feel the same. You... You…" Her voice was staring to crack.

"You tell me you love me when I tell you that I practically violated you, and you tell me you love me and will stick by me when I tell you that I'm pregnant. And… And... You almost killed yourself to save me, Ron. I've known you for 13 years and you surprise me every single day." They were both shaking now, from the raw emotion.

"And… And you're afraid that you won't measure up to some other guy? You don't have to measure up to anyone, Ron. Everyone else has to measure up to you. You think I'd fall for… for some random guy because you're not there? No, Ron. Some things aren't possible. I can't do that." She continued to hold her hand on his mouth.

"I… I know we haven't talked about this, but… Oh god help me if I don't do this now, or you don't, then I'm gonna go crazy, so I'm just gonna do it myself." With that, she stood up from the bed. Ron sat up, ready to follow her if she was going somewhere. But she didn't exit the room. Instead, she stood by the bed, wearing nothing but her underwear and one of Ron's jerseys, and held Ron in place, as he sat on the bed.

"Ron… I am stuck with you. But not because of the baby, or because we've been friends for so long. It's because I want to be stuck with you. It took me 13 years to realize how much I wanted that, and I'm sorry it took that long. And I want to be stuck to you, and the baby, in the future no matter what. Because I love you." As she finished. She bent down, and stood in front of Ron, one knee on the ground, her hands in his.

"Ron Stoppable… Will you marry me?"

Ron sat absolutely dumbstruck for couple of moments and just stared at her. Eventually she spoke again.

"And I know I don't have any rings, or anything like that, but I… I just… I just love you like crazy here, Ron. Ron?" Ron seemed to gain a footing. He slid away from Kim, without breaking eye contact and kneeled down on the ground beside her. He reached past her, and pulled out the drawer on his nightstand. When he leaned back, He was holding a small box, covered in red velvet. Kim gasped as she saw it, and held her breath as well as her hands to her mouth. The tears hadn't stopped falling yet.

"I… I was..." Ron began, then stopped. "My dad gave me this after we told him. It's my grandparent's engagement rings." He opened the box, and within laid two golden rings. There was no stone or jewel fitted to them, despite that there obviously had been something thereat some point.

"My grandpa bought these just before he and grandma fled Germany. They had to sell the diamonds so they could afford the tickets. They never replaced them. They said…. Grandpa said that it was… sort of a reminder. That… Engagement rings sort of don't… make sense without the diamond, just as they wouldn't make sense without each other. I sort of like that. I can relate. Cause…" Now Ron took Kim's hand in his.

"I don't make sense without you. Kim Possible… I love you more than…anything else in the world. Will you marry me?"

Kim felt dizzy, and it was probably for the best that she was already at the floor, so it wouldn't hurt so much if she'd just pass out right there. She breathed hard, and her eyes darted between Ron, the rings and Rufus, who had woken up at some point and were now just following the scene intently.

"You… You're serious, aren't you", she asked.

"Note serious face", he responded. His eyes were wide open, tears were falling from them, and he wore the goofiest smile ever.

"I asked you first, you know", Kim said, her smile seemingly growing larger by the second.

"I know, but I have the rings. Makes it more official." Kim was silent for a second.

"On three?" She asked.

"On one." Ron smiled.

"One."

"Yes!" They yelled at the same time, and fell into each other for a big, big kiss, that lasted until Ron came to his senses and took Kim's hands and put the smaller of the rings on Kim's left ring finger, as she placed the other on his.

* * *

The Stoppables seemed to be running late, or just gave the kids some time alone, so Kim and Ron decided, in their giddiness to go to the basketball game instead. The felt light-headed and laughed and kissed all the way there, and all the way in.

The game started, but Kim and Ron only had eyes for each other. Eventually the half-time signal was sounded, and the girls of the cheerleading team sprinted out to perform their routines. Kim still couldn't tear her eyes away from Ron. Bonnie was fuming as they finished their program.

"Hey! Possible!" She shouted as she came up the steps to the couple. "If you'd be so kind to actually do some choreographing duties now that you're supposed to be our choreographer, if it's not too much to ask? I mean, you could stop staring at that lo- at your boyfriend for at least five minutes while-"

"He's not my boyfriend, Bonnie", Kim responded. The whole gym gasped for breath. This just… didn't make sense. Considering that they were, after all, making out right there just a minute ago.

"He's my fiancé." Kim concluded.

A silence fell over the gym. And then cheers. Enormous cheers. The cheerleading squad were giddy, and jumped up and down with excitement. Barkin, who was interim coach since coach Whistler had been offered a teaching position at Upperton University, looked up at the couple, smiled a small grin and gave the two a subtle nod.

"Well. Congratulations, then. I'm sure you'll be happy together." Ron and Kim looked stunned, as Bonnie said her words with a grin, raised her left eyebrow and walked down the stairs.

"Was… Did Bonnie just congratulate us? Unreal!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know", Kim said, "and without… any sarcasm. This is all too weird." Ron looked at her and leaned in for a big kiss, which only served to fuel the cheering crowd. As he leaned back he whispered: "I thought we weren't gonna shout things like this from the bleachers, KP."

"Did I? Well. These things happen." Kim said, and leaned back in to return the kiss, as the crowd erupted once more at the sight of the happy couple.


End file.
